Gabriella or Vanessa ?
by kikigirl101
Summary: Gabriella Montez is Pop Sensation Vanessa hudgens!what happens when her bf Troy gets a ticket to her concert and starts to fall in love with Vanessa even though he loves Gabi? What happens if he finds out her secret?what if he's hiding secrets of his own?
1. I can't go

**Hey this is my new story Gabriella or Vanessa? I will be updating my other story new life later tonight or tomorrow and I'll be updating both a lot more through out the week cuz I'm on Vacation!!!!! yeah! So anyways hope you like the first chapter and tell me whatcha think!!!**

_"Nessa Nessa Nessa!"_

she could hear the crowd chant wildly. Then a smile crept on her face as she kept day dreaming.

"Gabi, Gabriella , Gabs,!"

someone yelled as they snapped there fingers in front of her face.

"oh, huh, what?!?"

she said as Taylor her best friend snapped her back to reality.

"Gabi, come on it's lunch time."she said

" oh huh yeah. Right okay I'm coming" she said and grabbed her things.

She followed Taylor to her locker where Taylor finally asked "so how was the concert.?"

Taylor was the only one that knew about Gabi's secret and how at school Gabi was a some what normal teenage girl except for her freaky genius girl IQ, and of course she is famous. Yes ,freaky genius girl Gabriella was famou she was actually Pop sensation Vanessa Anne Hudgens!

"oh it was okay you know how it is , the usual getting mobbed by fans my hand hurting from signing so many autographs stuff like that. But I'm still bummed you couldn't come with me." she said still a bit sad about it.

" yeah I know but I had to go to one of Chad's family reunions." she said sounding truly sorry. Especially because she had to spend the night with a bunch of crazy haired freaks.

They walked down to the cafeteria and sat at there usual spots when someone came up to Gabi and kissed her on the cheek.

" Hey Chad , what's up?" she said joking

" Chad do I look like Chad I'm not a bushy haired freak!" Troy said pretending to look hurt but it wasn't working since he was smiling the whole time.

Gabi giggled and said" ha , just playing with you babe, so what's up?"

" well I was wondering if you would like to go to a concert tonight.?" he asked

" really, a concert , well who's is it?" Gabi asked

" oh I forgot her name that girl who sings that song 'Come back'" he said

" what come back song?" she asked praying he didn't mean Vanessa Hudgens.

" oh you know that song you listen to the one that goes Baby come back to me in my heart I still belive we were meant to be. Yaddah yaddah yaddah." he said

"oh that Hudgens girl, Hey Troy you know your lucky she's hot and her voice is magic!" Chad said.

Gabriella starred at him in awe, she couldn't believe it.

" Gabs what's wrong I thought you'd be ecstatic, or screaming or something." said Troy thinking he's gotten her a bad surprise.

" oh believe me she's screaming on the inside" Taylor said (AN:HA HA I got that from Hannah Montana ) Gabi heard this and immediately shot Taylor a death glare.

Then she turned back to look at Troy and said "I'm sorry Troy but I can't go." she said sadly she hated lying to he boyfriend especially about something like this. " But why?!?" he asked. " well because I ..."

**Hey I know it's super short but I wanted to give you an idea about where it starts off and stuff. Tell me if I should keep writing or if it's just a waste of time. Be honest with your reviews if you hate it tell me! **

**Also if you want me to keep writing give me an Idea on what her excuse should be cuz I really don't know. Ha ha ha hope you like the story R&R-KIKI :)**


	2. Concert time

**Hey I'm bored so here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Hope y'all liked it. Troyella Rulez!!!**

**Oh yeah thanks to XOXbabybXOX for the excuse. **

_Previously on Gabriella or Vanessa?:_

_Then she turned back to look at Troy and said "I'm sorry Troy but I can't go." she said sadly she hated lying to he boyfriend especially about something like this. " But why?!?" he asked. " well because I ..." _

"I'm sorry I can't go because I ... I have to feed my goldfish." she said. Then she ran into the hallway.

_Goldfish?!? what the heck what kinda crappy excuse is that?!? I don't even own a goldfish!_ I heard footsteps running towards me I looked up and was relieved to see Taylor standing in front of me.

"Tay!!!!! what am I going to do?!? I can't keep lying to him. Can I?" she said sounding confused.

Taylor did all she could do. She walked up to Gabi and gave her a hug. Then she said "Come on Gabs lets go home. I'm sure your mom would understand" she smiled and dragged Gabi out of the school and towards her house.

"Gabi what are you doing home so early?" her mother asked

"I don't want to lie to him anymore! Relationships are based on trust and honesty and I'm not being honest with him! I feel so guilty and then he's coming to my concert tonight and I'm pretty sure he has backstage passes mom please don't make me go I can't face him after I lied right to his face. I'm probably going to blow my cover please don't make me go!!!!!!" she pleaded

"wow Gabi hunny slow down and start from the beginning." Mrs. Montez said as she tried to comfort her.

"Troy, he invited me to a concert but the problem is that it's one of my concerts it's the concert tonight here in Albuquerque (okay I think I spelled that wrong if you know how to spell it tell me in your review.)."

"you said no right?" her mother asked

" yeah I told him I couldn't go but I told him it was because I had to feed my goldfish! I don't even have goldfish nor is that a believable excuse he probably wont want to talk to me tomorrow and it's all because of Vanessa stinking Hudgens!"

"okay calm down it's only one concert then you'll never see him again or at least Vanessa never will" she said chuckling at the last part. "plus I'm sure Taylor wouldn't mind going . After all she is Vanessa Hudgens best friend Tiffany Trueman (AN:that's like lola loftnagle but it's Taylor so her name is Tiffany Trueman!)

"yeah Gabs it's Friday and my parents said I could sleep over your house anyways" she said and gave Gabi a reassuring smile.

**CONCERT TIME--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

"Tay I can't do this what if I mess up?" I asked

"oh Gabi what are you worrying about you always do great, now go out there and rock the house Baby V style!" Gabriella smiled and headed on stage.

"Hey what's up Albuquerque!!"(did I spell it right that time?)

"Are you ready to Rock tonight!!!!!" she yelled into the microphone.

The crowd roared

then the music started playing _"get your hands together for the unbelievable, indescribable, Vanessa Hudgens Baby V! ( I don't think it's right but w/e)_

_Everyday _

_I try to play _

_another game _

_but my heart can't take it _

_I try to find another boy_

_but all the while_

_I can't face it_

_why do I miss you so much_

_I want to stop this hurt inside_

_oh Baby please _

_give us one more try _

_I see you out with all your friends_

_laugh in it off as you pretend_

_to have a good time _

_I know cause I'm living the same lie_

_so one of us has got to say_

_we can't keep living this same way_

_so I'll be the one_

_yeah I'll say it I'll say I'll say it again_

_baby comeback to me _

_in my heart I still believe _

_we were meant to be_

_together_

_so what ever it takes._

_Baby come back to me _

_I should have never set you free_

_my baby_

_come back_

_I want to call_

_but then I stall_

_cause after all_

_I just couldn't take it_

_cause if your play was to push me away you know that day _

_my heart, you'd break it_

_I know I made a mistake, can't you stop your foolish pride_

_and come back to me_

_lets try lets try lets try it again_

_baby come back to me_

_in my heart i still believe _

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes._

_I know you miss your baby v_

_and I can see that you think about me_

_so why do you act like you don;t care?_

_Like all this love between us isn't there._

_I know that your upset I know I did you wrong_

_I know that you want me to pay for every pain I've caused_

_but in the end it all comes down to just one thing_

_that's you and me_

_so I sing_

_Baby come back to me _

_in my heart I still believe we were meant to be_

_together so what ever it takes_

_baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_my baby, come back_

She finished her song and the crowd cheered .

She also sang, lets dance, drive, promise and say okay.

Then the concert ended. People started leaving as the people with backstage passes were allowed ... backstage.

'Vanessa' was in her dressing room getting into a pair of sweats and a comfortable tee and put her hair into a messy bun.

She sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the fans to walk in, this part always amused her some people would yell , others would faint, others would just stare , and other wanted her to touch there belongings so they could sell it on e bay.

There were 6 people being allowed backstage 4 were young girls who appeared to be around 9 and 10 years old.

The last two people were teenage boys who she recognized as Troy and Chad .

She gulped and just stood there until she felt a little girl pull on her shirt and ask for an autograph.

Immediately her fear went away.

She smiled and gave all the girl autographs and took pictures with them.

The people backstage were allowed to stay until 11 it was now 9:45.

The girls were now crying as there mother told them the would have to leave since it was already past their bed time.

Then the rush of fear came over her again she would be alone with Troy and Chad.

"Tiff!" she yelled

"what can't a girl get a little shut eye" tiffany said

then she looked at 'Vanessa' and said " what you look like you've seen a ghost"

"close enough" she answered pointing her finger in the direction where Chad and Troy were.

"oh my god!" "do you want me to stay with you?" she asked

'Vanessa simply nodded.

Then the boys walked over to her.

Chad was the first to speak " Hey Nessa your concert was awesome!" "oh I'm sorry can I call you Nessa I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you I'm just really stupid and nervous... and now I'm just going to shut up before you think I'm a weirdo." Chad was rambling .

Tiffany and Vanessa couldn't help but giggle a little.

"right so any who, I was wondering if I could get an autograph? Troy asked

"sure , who do I make it out to?" she asked

"make it out to Gabriella Montez, oh could it say Gabriella Montez – reach for the stars."

"Sure" she said as she tried to swallow a lump that was now forming in her throat

"so , who is Gabriela Montez?" sounding curious even though she already knew (duh!)

"um... she's my girlfriend." he answered

"oh really and she didn't want to come tonight?" she asked curious about what he would say

Chad was watching them suspiciously

"well I asked her and she gave me a lame excuse about feeding her fish. She doesn't even have fish! Frankly I think she's hiding something from me. I don't like it. I know she was lying to me about the fish but what could she be doing that was so bad she couldn't tell me but instead she had to lie."

Vanessa just starred at him.

"oh wow I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry like that. None of this is your fault it's my girlfriends." he said.

"excuse me a moment" she said and ran into her dressing room.

Tiffany smiled nervously and said " she'll be back she just had to do something.""so anyways did you enjoy the show?" she asked hoping to kill sometime before Vanessa came back.

**Sorry if this chapter was confusing because of the whole Vanessa and tiffany thing but remember it's like Hannah and Lola they need to have secret identities. Yeah the only reason this chapter was long is because of the song which most of you probably skipped over. Anyways this is a kinda boring pointless chapter but I needed to have it. If you have any Ideas shoot! Also in your reviews tell me what you think "Vanessa " is doing when she walked away. Also tell me why you think Chad was starring at them suspiciously. I'll probably update tonight since I have nothing to do tonight so ... yeah... R&R- KIKI :)**


	3. Gabriella Montez?

**Hey you guys are lucky I'm updating twice in one day!!!!!! YAY! Okay that was stupid anyways on with the story. Enjoy! **

Vanessa walked into the dressing room and cried her eyes out for a few minutes. He thinks she's horrible and he said it to her face he just didn't know it was to her face. After a few minutes she stopped crying , she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy so she re-applied her make up and went back out.

She sat on one of the chairs talking to Troy as Chad kept starring at them. I t was kinda starting to creep her out.

"so what's it like being "normal"?" she asked Troy

"oh it's nothing special, you wake up at like 6 every day except the weekend. You have to go to school and sit through 6 hours of pure hell, then you go home , you do your homework, you go to work then you come back home and eat dinner, then you go to bed and the next morning it starts all over again." he said

she laughed. " so what's it like being pop sensation Vanessa Hudgens?"

"oh it's not that great actually" she started " you wake up really early some times before 6 everyday and you skip breakfast most of the time. You have to go to photo shoots and concert practices and then you get mobbed by fans" she finished.

They continued talking while Troy just kept starring at them.

Chad's POV

She looks so familiar. Ha she kinda looks like Gabi but it can't be her, I mean Vanessa has Brown hair and Gabi has Black hair, Gabi has Brown eyes and Vanessa's are hazel. Plus Nessa's hair is strait and Gabi's is curly. I still can't get over how much they look like each other. Hmmmmm... oh wait what's that it's a necklace around her neck. I t looks like the necklace Troy gave her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. It had to be Gabi plus her nails were painted the same way as they were in school and everything finally makes sense. The reason she couldn't come to the concert is because she's Vanessa and she had to perform. I wonder if Taylor knows. Wait who's' that Tiffany girl? Oh it looks like... it is ...it's ..Taylor!OH MY GOD ! I can't believe I figured this out! And they say I'm stupid. The security people are telling us it's time to leave, well here's my chance "Troy I'm going to get one more picture and I'll be out in 5min." I said "okay but if you take more then that I'm leaving you here and your going to have to walk home." he said. I walked back in and said " Hey Vanessa I was wondering if I could get one more picture and autograph?" I asked " um sure thing but after this you have to leave otherwise you will get arrested for stalking me." she said and laughed a little. We took pictures and she signed it then I said "that's an interesting signature but shouldn't it say Gabriella Montez?" I asked asked as her eyes widened.

**Ha so Chad is kinda smart in this story :) I know it was a short chapter but w/e I'm tired I'll update tomorrow or Monday. Hope ya liked it , oh and if you have any ideas shoot cuz I t would be appreciated considering I'm pretty much out of Ideas so I'm begging you give me Ideas.!!!!!!!!!!!! Well R&R – KIKI :)**


	4. only if you promise not to tell

Hey guys sorry for the long wait my computer crashed and the next few chapters were on it so I had to retype them bu lets not keep you waiting any longer here's chapter4!

_Previously on New Life:_

_I walked back in and said " Hey Vanessa I was wondering if I could get one more picture and autograph?" I asked " um sure thing but after this you have to leave otherwise you will get arrested for stalking me." she said and laughed a little. We took pictures and she signed it then I said "that's an interesting signature but shouldn't it say Gabriella Montez?" I asked asked as her eyes widened. _

'Vanessa's' Pov

_omg how'd he find out? Okay Gabi just play it cool just deny everything._

"W-w- what are you talking about?" I asked hoping he didn't notice me stutter.

" well I think your Gabriella Montez." Chad said confidently

"well I don't even know her." I said

"okay then, well I know Gabriella's busy feeding her goldfish so I'll just call her best friend Taylor." he said and he smirked as he pulled out his phone.

"W-w-w why would you want to do that?" I asked again and mentally kicked my self for stuttering

" because I just wanted to ask her if she saw the resemblance between you two." he said.

" So what if we do look alike it's not like there's any proof that I am actually that Gabriella girl you keep talking about." I said

"oh crap her phone must be off." he said disappointed

she smirked.

"so, you'll be going now right?" she asked as she pushed him towards the exit.

"wait!" he said them his cell phone rang

_were soaring flying there's not a start in heaven that we can't reach._

She started humming and singing softly as Chad looked at her quizzically. He smirked then asked

"how do you know that song?"

"I um... I ..." she was looking flustered

he smiled

"what!" she spat

"um I don't know where I heard it I just remember it from somewhere happy." she finally spit out

Chad smiled as an idea popped into his head

"that's a nice necklace."

she blushed and said " oh thanks Troy gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend a few months ago, but you should know that stupid you were there when he gave it to me we go to the same school. Gosh Chad sometimes I don't know how Tay can put up with you."

once the words left her mouth her hand instinctively slapped over here mouth and her eyes widened as she though.

_Shit, what did I just do! _

"so, who's Troy?" he asked

"Troy he's no one I've never heard that name before in my life." she said as a nervous giggle escaped her mouth.

Chad gave her a look that said ' give it up'

she sighed and said " alright Chad you got me, it's me Gabi"

"I knew it!" he yelled

"but how did you figure it out?" she asked bewildered

"I'm not that stupid, contrary to popular belief I'm actually quite intellectual"he said then he rubbed his temples.

Taylor who had heard the whole thing thought her cover was blown to and said " aww are long words too big for chad's itty bitty bwain" she said sounding like a baby.

"no, I just remembered that Troy was still waiting for me" he looked at his watch and sighed he had been there for well over 5 minutes.

"would you guys mind giving me a ride home." he asked with a sheepish smile on his face

It was Gabriella's turn to speak up "only if you promise not to tell anyone! The only people that know about my identity are my mom Taylor and I guess now you, so don't blow it especially since I know how you can be a motor mouth."

"fine , fine I won't tell anyone can we just please go home."

the girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

They were almost at Chad's house when he said

" you had to feed your goldfish what kind of lame excuse was that."

Gabi playfully hit him on the arm and said " Good night Chad!" then Taylor pushed him out the door.

He started walking up the steps when Taylor called him back.

"yea"he said as he approached the car once more

"I love you" she said

" aww baby I love you too" he said as a smile played on his face

she leaned in and he did too

then she pulled away, grabbed him by the collar and said "don't you dare tell or we are through!"

then she released her grip and the fire in her eyes was now gone.

The car started driving away when Chad yelled "Wait ! Stop!"

the car screeched to a halt.

Taylor's window rolled down and she asked " what do you want now?"

" well after promising to keep a secret don't I at least get a kiss?"

Taylor and Gabi laughed

" nope" she said through a fit of giggles.

Then the car sped away.

Chad un- locked the door and walked inside.

He closed the door behind him and thought '_Girls , can't live with em **definitely **can't live without em!'_

Hey hoped you like it I know this chapter kinda sucks and it's boring and it was not worth the wait but please R&R! What do you think should happen in the next chapter? R&R( I know I already said that)

KIKI :)

PS-HSM has become so popular that there making Barbie dolls of the gang. So far they have a Sharpay doll, a Troy one and 2 Gabriella dolls. Here's the link and you can check it out if you haven't already. 


	5. yeah whatever

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I might not be updating that often cuz for the next 2 weeks I'm going to be taking CMT'S which is this big state test which is a real pain in the butt so ... yeah. Plus I have all my other school work too so that sucks. Yeah I'm babbling and you didn't need to know that so what ever. Hope ya like it! Enjoy! **

7:50 AM

Gabi slammed her locker shut and walked up to Taylor who was getting everything she needed for her next class.

"so, do you think Chad told Troy about you know what?" Gabi asked worriedly as she saw Troy and Chad walking towards them.

" he better not of otherwise were over and I'm still going to kick his butt!" Taylor said just as the boys were behind them.

"hey babe" Troy said and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"hey" she answered her voice a little shaky from nerves

"hey what's wrong?" Troy asked with concern in his eyes

"oh nothing... I just have a lot on my mind" she answered

"okay " he said not quite believing her

"so what did you do this weekend?" he asked then added

" you know instead of going to the concert?"

"I ... um..." she was at a loss for words

Chad saw how she didn't know what to say and stepped in for her.

" um... she was baby sitting her neighbors kids." he answered while thinking_' Do her neighbors even have children?'_

Gabriella was shocked that Chad had said something smart for once.

"uh.. yeah that's right Carol and Dave just had 2 twin daughters a few months ago and asked me to babysit" she said

"oh okay" Troy said and left to go to his next class.

He knew there was something suspicious about the way they had acted today.

_Why did Chad have to answer for Gabriella ?and why didn't she remember what she did this weekend.? Also why did she look so nervous?_

All these thoughts were buzzing through his head as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Taylor, Gabi and Chad all had the same class for first period. Darbus.

Ugh they shuddered at the sound of her voice.

"Did you tell him?" Gabi asked

"no of coarse not. Gabi Taylor is hot and she gives me a good reputation do you think I want to get dumped.?" he said

"Gabriella just glared at him while Taylor whacked his head.

"OW! I mean I value Taylor I would never disobey her and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship." he said still rubbing his head.

"uh huh. So are you sure you didn't tell him?" she asked once more

"yeah I'm sure! Gosh Gabs you have to chill, so what if he finds out that your..." the rest that he said was muffled by Taylors hand who slapped it over Chad's mouth when she saw Troy behind them.

"so what if I find out that your what ,Gabs?" asked Troy

Gabriella looked into his eyes and she wanted to cry. She saw hurt. She knew he felt like she wasn't telling her something and she knew he was just worried but it killed her inside to have to lie to him all the time.

" Gabs is what ever your hiding that bad that I can't know?" he asked. She saw anger and frustration rising in him. She also saw confusion and disappointment. The bell rang and she realized that she still hadn't answered.

"uh... I'll tell you during lunch" she blurted

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed then he said "Yeah , what ever" and ran off to his next class.

Gabi couldn't hold back her tears any more. She collapsed into her chair and cried.

" I..I...I can't do this anymore!" she said through sobs.

"Tay I feel like a piece of my heart dies when I lie to him and I think the last part of it just died. I think I'm dying." she said still sobbing.

" I want to tell him so bad but I can't, then even if I tell him he'll be even more mad because I've lied to him all this time. I hate this! why is my life so screwed up?!?" she said as she tried to wipe her tear stained cheeks.

Taylor stayed with her and rubbed her back while Chad told her everything would be okay.

A few minutes passed and she still hadn't stopped crying. Taylor suggested she would go home with Gabi. Chad gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

" he loves you Gabs don't worry you'll get through this." he whispered in her ear before he ran off to class.

She gave Taylor a weak smile and followed her out the door.

When they got home Gabi collapsed into her mom's arms and told her what happened. After explaining it to her mom she broke out in sobs again.

"Gabi, it's going to be okay trust me. I've seen the way you guys act around each other I know he didn't mean to hurt you. He didn't mean it he was just confused." said her mom. Then she kissed her daughters forehead and went to see who was at the door since the bell rung a few minutes ago.

Troy's POV

I walked up to the Montez's house and ringed the door bell. I waited for a few minutes and started to walk away when I heard the door open. I turned around.

"oh hello Troy." said Ms. Montez

" Hi Ms. Montez" he said

" I... I.."

_c'mon Troy you can ask her it's not like your doing anything bad. Besides what are you going to do when you actually have to talk to Gabriella. This is her mother why are you so worried? _He thought

"I..I.. I was wondering if I could talk to Gabriella?" he asked

Ms.Montez had a look of sympathy and pity on her face.

"I'm sorry Troy but I don'y think she's ready to see you." she said. She was about to close the door when he said

" I made a mistake Ms.Montez"

"I didn't mean to over react I was just worried" he said as tears formed in his eyes.

Ms.Montez closed the door behind her so Gabi couldn't see and walked up to Troy

"shh, it's okay I know you were only worried and I know you didn't mean to hurt her." she said

" I'm sorry Ms. Montez " he said looking embarrassed.

She chuckled a little and said " It's okay Troy."

" But Ms.Montez I was worried and I felt like I was being lied to. I just wanted to know what was so important that she couldn't tell me but she told Taylor and Chad? I mean is she okay? Is something going to happen to her?" he asked with concern

"First of all Troy, you aren't exactly being lied to. She's keeping a secret . Taylor has known for quite a while and Chad found out out of ... well I don't know but it sure wasn't stupidity this time"she said. That made Troy laugh a little.

"Troy don't feel like she's lying to you this isn't good for her either. She can home crying. But she's okay and nothing is happening to her she's healthy and normal so you don;t have to worry about that either. Now I have most of the blame because this all happened I was the one who told Gabi not to tell you and I'm sorry it's just that what she's hiding can literally impact her whole life. I mean it."

"But I also want you to know that she will tell you when she's ready and not to force her to tell you. Tomorrow at school act like everything is normal and in time she'll tell you." she said.

Troy smiled. Ms.Montez gave him a hug and started walking back when he asked "why couldn't she tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but now I know that I can. What you just told me about being worried, and not meaning to hurt her proved that you really love and care about her and wont let anything bad happen to her. I'm glad your my daughters boyfriend and I'm really glad that she found true love and that her love is you." she said

Troy's smile widened.

"really? I didn't know she cared or loved me that much." he said

" yes Troy she does in fact, before my husband died he would tell me he was jealous of you because when Gabi got home all she would talk about was how wonderful you were and how she couldn't wait to see you again." she said

Troy was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"thank you for letting my daughter experience true love" she said.

He still couldn't speak so, he waved good bye like an idiot and walked home.

**Yeah... hope you liked it! I personally thought it was crap like the last chapter of my other story but that's for you to decide. I f you think this chapter is kinda boring then tell me what should happen next so I can make the next chapter more interesting. R&R- kiki xoxo**

**PS- much love to all who review :)**


	6. you, me, and a vanessa hudgens concert!

**Hey I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too so enjoy!**

When Ms.Montez returned to the room where her daughter and best friend were Gabi asked

"who was at the door?"

"oh, someone by the name of Troy Bolton" she said

"Oh did you tell him that I don't want to talk to him because he was being an inconsiderate jerk!" Gabi asked.

"no, but I told him that you weren't ready to talk to him yet and to give you some time as well as space." she answered

"oh okay" said Gabi

"Gabi, you know he loves you, he told me so himself." she said smiling at her daughter

"really?" Gabriella's face brightened

"what else did he say?" she asked.

Ms.Montez chuckled.

"He said that he didn't mean to hurt you and that he was worried."

Gabriella's smile faded

" what's wrong now Gabi?" asked Taylor who was getting tired of having to comfort her friend.

" I just feel so awful I lied to him and he still wants to forgive me." she said

"aww it's okay Gabs everything will be okay just wait tomorrow will be better." said her mother.

"okay mama, if you say so." she mumbled and headed up the stairs.

She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't hold them in any longer so she literally cried herself to sleep while feeling stupid because she thought there was nothing to cry over.

The next day at school Gabi and Taylor walked right past Troy and Chad without even saying hello.

Gabi and Taylor were taking things out of there locker when they felt someone's presence behind them.

"what no kiss for your boyfriend, not even a hello?" asked Troy who was looking directly at Gabi

Gabi shot Taylor a 'what the heck' look and Taylor just shrugged back.

"uh... sorry I was thinking." she answered

"what were you thinking about huh?" he asked

"could it be you were thinking about your incredibly hot boyfriend?" he asked and put on a cheesy smile.

_He's acting so different. I'll play along maybe he forgot or...NO!...maybe he found out about you know what and he's sucking up because he wants his 5 minutes in fame. No Troy wouldn't do that I'll just play along and see what happens._

Gabi rolled her eyes and said "Ego much"

"hey that hurt! You know I still haven't gotten my morning kiss so how about you plant it on me and I'll forget that very rude remark" he said playfully

"fine!" Gabi said trying her best to sound disappointed that she had to kiss him.(AN: seriously who can act disappointed when there asked to kiss Zac! Lol) she pecked him on the cheek and started walking away.

" hey just on the cheek don't you think I deserve more then that?." he asked

"Maybe next time ego man." she said playfully and walked into a classroom.

Chad waited for Taylor to leave before he started talking

" hey Troy , nice charade now tell me what's really up?" he said sternly

"what do you mean?" asked Troy

"oh don't act stupid Troy I know that the mood you left in yesterday wasn't to good and I know there's no way you can be so happy today." he said

"fine,I went to Gabi's house to talk to her but I talked her mom instead. She told me that I shouldn;t worry and that she has a secret and that she'll tell me when she's ready so I'm going to wait until she trusts me enough to tel me." said Troy

"okay, good I had a feeling you guys were going to break up." Chad admitted sheepishly

"no way! Hey dude always remember this, were all in this together." he said

"yeah, were all in this together!" repeated Chad.

RINNNNNNNNNG!!!!

The lunch bell rang and the gang took there usual seats.

"so" Troy said breaking the silence

"Gabi, you , me , the Vanessa Hudgens concert, this Saturday, 7 pm." he said

"how about it?" he asked

As soon as he popped the question a lump formed in Gabriella's throat.

She looked at Taylor and Chad with pleading eyes. Begging them to help her.

"um... she can't her and my mom have to go shopping for maternity clothes on Saturday." Chad said

Gabi looked horrified at what Chad had just said.

"Maternity clothes for who? Wait Gabi are you pregnant because you know we haven't had... _you know_... at least I don't think." he said as he scratched his neck nervously and grew red as a tomato.

Chad and Taylor couldn't help but laugh while Gabi just glared at them.

Gabi cleared her throat

she giggled a little " Don't worry Troy I know we haven't had .. _you know.._ so no I'm not pregnant but Chad's mom is." she said

as soon as she said that Chad stopped laughing and glared at her while Gabi just smirked at him.

"oh, but can't you reschedule your plans with Chad's mom for Sunday?" Troy asked giving her puppy eyes. (AN :I would love Zac to give me puppy eyes! I would probably melt. Lol)

She looked at Taylor who mouthed 'STAY STRONG'

Gabi nodded weakly and said " sorry Troy but you must never aggravate a pregnant women. It's not good!" Gabi said

"oh okay" Troy said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. But it didn't work out to well.

Tears brimmed Gabi's eyes as she held them back and looked at Taylor who gave her a weak smile and a thumbs up.

The bell rand signaling the end of lunch.

Gabi stood up and gave Troy a peck on the lips, or at least she tried to but he moved his face away so she ended up kissing his ear instead.

Troy stood up and ignored what just happened he was looking in Gabi's direction but it looked like he was looking through her like she was invisible. He looked at the gang with cold eyes , mumbled a weak 'see ya' and walked out leaving a heart broken rejected Gabriella to cope with her feelings.

**Hey this is a gloomy ending. Most of you want it to get better but I can't promise anything so you'll just have to wait and see... or read... yeah so hope ya liked it! R&R- kiki xoxo**

**Ps- much love to all who review :)**


	7. could I be in love with vanessa too?

**Hey sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with school and stuff ... so here's the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Troy felt bad about over reacting and now that he thought about it he had been doing that a lot lately.

He decided to go to Chad's house and see if Gabi was there , after all she did say she would be shopping for maternity clothes with Mrs. Danforth.

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Danforth opened the door.

"Hello Troy, I wasn't aware you had plans with Chad today. I'll go get him" she said

"oh no Mrs. D that wont be necessary I was just wondering if Gabi was here?" he asked

"um no, why would she?" asked Mrs.Danforth

"um, well Chad said that she was going to go shopping for maternity clothes with you" he said

"you didn't get her pregnant did you?" asked Mrs Danforth

Troy looked shocked "Noooooo, of coarse not we haven't even had ... well we haven't had ...well you know" he said a little embarrassed that he had to talk about this with Chad's mother.

"oh. Okay then why would we be shopping for maternity clothes?" she asked curiously

"well , Chad said that you were pregnant." he stated

"he what?!?" she exclaimed

CHAD DANFORTH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!" she screamed

"um, excuse my language " she said to Troy

"Chad why did you tell Troy that Gabi and me were going shopping for maternity clothes, and why did you tell Troy I was pregnant.?" she asked

"um, mom you shouldn't be yelling it's not good for the baby." Chad said

"Chad what the hell are you talking about there is no baby!" his mother yelled once more.

"I'm sorry Troy but I need to teach my son not to talk about his parents and say bad things about them." she said and pulled Chad inside by his ear.

_Why would Gabi lie to me and my would Chad cover for her? Are they having a secret relationship?_ He thought as he walked home

he reached into his pocket and felt his Vanessa Hudgens ticket.

He took his parents car and went to the concert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER THE CONCERT

he walked back stage and thought _"why don't I make Gabi jealous"_

"Hey Troy!" said Vanessa

Troy looked around to see who had called his name surprisingly it was Vanessa Hudgens.

"How did you know my name was Troy?" he asked

"well you were here at my last concert, and I wouldn't forget the only fan who talked to me about their love life ." she said and giggled. Even though it pained her inside.

"so I hope this isn't rude but how's your love life?" she asked curiously

"uh... it sucks ! My girlfriend just lied to me so now I don't know where she is nor do I care at the moment!" he said angrily

"oh... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." she said

"no it's okay it's not your fault, besides I'm actually glad you asked it feels good to talk about it with someone." he admitted

"what about with your friends."she asked referring to Chad.

"oh well the reason I don't know where my girlfriend is, is because he told me she was at his house when really she was no where to be found. So now I'm thinking there having a secret relationship and I don't know weather to trust her or not anymore."he said

"she's probably having a family crisis or something or maybe she's embarrassed to tell you." she said

"I don't know, it's not like her to keep secrets." he said

"I mean I wouldn't mind if she just said she didn't like you or something but no she keeps making up excuses and the weird thing is your her favorite singer ." he said

"oh, I'm sorry" was all she could say.

"you know what I was wondering weather you would like to come with me and grab a bite to eat or something?" he asked

She was shocked at how quickly he was able to get over her and how quickly he wanted to start up another relationship. But she took advantage of the only time she would be spending with Troy since at school they avoided each other like the plague.

"uh... I don't want to seem rude or anything but I don't want people to think were dating because then your girlfriend would get mad," she said

"oh okay well how about I order something here and we can eat it in the limo." he said

"uh.. okay fine." she said hesitantly

They ordered pizza and ate and talked then Troy said

"I'm really having a great time , could we do this again sometime?" he asked

"um... I had fun too sure why not." she said

he smiled

They both got up at the same time and their mouths bumped into each other.

As soon as there lips touched they could feel fire works.

Troy pulled back and said "I'm sorry I don't know what happened I'm really sorry please don't be mad" he said.

"oh it was an accident it's okay Troy." she said genuinely

"can I have your number that way I can call you and see when we can do this again." she asked not realizing what she has just said

he smirked

then she corrected herself "I mean the dinner ... not the .. kiss," she said slightly embarrassed

"right" he said and wrote down his number on her hand .

"so do you need a ride?" she asked

"uh.. no I have a car." he said

he waved goodbye and stared walking out when she said "so I'll see you soon?"

"most definitely." he said and walked out.

As he drove home he thought about the kiss. It scared him a little because he felt fireworks and the only person he had ever felt it with was Gabriella. He knew he was in love with Gabriella but could he also be in love with Vanessa?

_Could I be falling in love with Vanessa Hudgens? _He thought

**Could he? Idk you have to read to find out!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me in your reviews.**

**Hope you liked it R&R- KIKI :)**

**PS- much love to all who review.**


	8. taking it slow

**Hey sorry for the wait I've been extremely busy with school and such. So here's the next chapter hope you like it! **

_'what did I just do? I basically agreed to having a date with Troy Bolton?!?Ugh why did I do that?!?' _she asked herself

"Taylor what have I just done?!?" she asked frustrated

"well I can't believe it but you kissed Troy Bolton as Vanessa Hudgens and I think he's starting to like Vanessa more then you." she said sadly

"yeah, I know but the part that hurt more was how quickly he got over me I guess he's just like every other guy I've dated." she said

"what do you mean like every other guy you've dated?" asked Taylor

"well ,all guys want is to kiss and make out and have ...well.. _you know ... _and when you don't give it to them they get pissed or forget about you and move on to the next girl" she said

"oh" Taylor answered simply

"well since your relationship as Troy and Gabriella is pretty much over maybe you can still have a relationship as Troy and Vanessa." she said

"I don't know maybe." she answered

MONDAY MORNING

Gabi's POV

"_Honk Honk!" _

_who could be at the door this early in the morning?_ She thought

She walked to the door and opened it and stood in shock.

"Troy, what are you doing here ?" she asked

"what? Can't a guy pick up his girlfriend and drive her to school?" he asked innocently

"um ...yea ...but.. I – i thought ... you know" she stuttered. Slightly confused as to why Troy was at her door especially since on Friday he didn't want anything to do with her.

"look, I know things have been a little rough but I'm wiling to try harder so our relationship doesn't go bad. I like you a lot but were going through some bumps in the road and I don't want it to fall apart. ." he said

"aww that's so sweet. okay , cool just let me grab my bag." she said

"Gabi where are you going?" her mom asked from the kitchen.

"oh I got a ride ." she said

"with who I thought Taylor couldn't take you today?" her mother asked

"with Troy." she said simply

"Troy?!?" her mother asked confused

"but I thought you said-"

she was cut off and Gabi said

"it's okay mom I'll explain later." and walked out the door.

"what was that about?" asked Troy

"oh, nothing." she answered

"ok the so you ready to go to school?" he asked

"yup" she answered

"k" he said and they headed to the car.

LUNCH

"so Gabs guess what?" he asked

"what?" she asked

"you wont believe what happened to me this weekend ." he started

"I met Vanessa Hudgens, I mean _THE_ Vanessa Hudgens!" he exclaimed

Gabi's eyes widened as if she didn't know. She mentally reminded her self to thank her mom for her acting lessons.

"Oh my gosh! Really!" she said

"yea and I got her autograph and I'm giving it to you since she's your favorite singer." he said

"aww but you should keep it I mean what if you never see her again?" she asked knowing all to well that she would be seeing him next week.

"oh well, I will be seeing her soon me and her are kinda friends." he admitted

Gabi's face looked a little shocked. Yep she was definitely thankful for her acting lessons.

"oh, don't worry were just friends nothing more." he said giving her a reassuring smile

then a smile appeared on her face

Later that day he drove her home. When they got there he walked her up to the door. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the fore head.

Gabi looked a little surprised.

But this was definitely not acting this time she was surprised for real.

"I'm going to take it slow, I don't want to rush anything." he said

"okay, thanks for being considerate of my feelings Troy." she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

She walked inside before he could react.

**Yea I know it was short. I think it's the worst one I've written because it's so short and because it's kinda crappy and it just...sucks anyways this chapter was really hard to write I was sitting at my computer for like 45 minutes trying to figure out what to do and it was still bad but don't worry I will update again tonight. I owe you guys that much , and if you have any ideas please tell me in your reviews. Also tell me if you didn't like this chapter I'll take it as constructive criticism and don't worry I don't bite . **

**PS- much love to all who review (especiall to those who review for this chapter ) :)**


	9. 20 questions?

**Hey guys this is another chapter so... enjoy!**

Troy's cell rang.

"_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down." _

(Troy , **Vanessa) **

"hello"

"**Hey Troy" **

"hey Nessa, what's up"

"**I wanted to give you the details about my next concert"**

"okay tell"

"**since I'm inviting you as a guest you can wait back stage so we can hang out before and after the show" **

"sounds cool"

**alright see ya tonight."**

yup see ya

"**bye"**

then they hung up.

_**Later that night**_

_  
"_Hey Troy what's up?" she asked

"oh nothing much." he said with a smile on his face

"am I missing something why are you so smiley all of a sudden?" asked Vanessa

"well if you must know my relationship with Gabriella is getting better." he said

"really?" she asked " how so?"

"well were taking things slow and things are going to get back to normal like they used to be." he said

"oh that's good." she said. Trying not to smile because she was so happy Troy said their relationship was going good.

"so how much time do we have before you have to go and sing?" he asked

"oh about a half hour." she said looking at the clock on the wall

"oh okay then let's play 20questions." he said

"how about 5 questions ?" she suggested

"yeah what ever." he said

"okay fine but I get to ask first." she said

"okay " he said

"what's your favorite color?" she asked

"Blue" he said

"what's your favorite color?" he asked

"scarlet" she said

"oh very specific, why couldn't you just say red.?" he asked playfully

"because there's a difference between _red_ and scarlet." she defended

"really?" he asked

"yes, scarlet is a deeper more richer version of the color red. And red is just plain and simple red." she said .

"oh, okay then." he said

"you know you remind me of someone I just can't put my finger on it but your just like someone I know always being so defensive and specific about your idea's and opinions." he said then added " not that it's a bad thing."

"right?" she said

"so what's your favorite song?" she asked

"well my favorite song that an actual celebrity sings is face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" he said

"but my favorite song that a celebrity doesn't sing is breaking free." he said

"huh?" she asked and looked at him with a confused face even though inside she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"oh me and my girlfriend-" he started but was cut off when Vanessa said

"my girlfriend and I" she corrected (an: I'm not exactly good at grammar so sorry if that's wrong )

"right." he said

"My girl friend and _I_" he said putting an emphasis on the word "I"

"we Tried out for a musical and we ended up singing 'breaking free' in front of the whole school. It was really nerve raking but that's when I realized how much I love Gabriella." he said

"aww" said Vanessa

she did everything in her will to restrain herself from hugging Troy and starting to cry because she heard the sweetest thing.

Troy cleared his throat obviously embarrassed "yea.. so um... it's your turn." he said

"what's your favorite song?." he asked

"my favorite song is lips of an angel by Hinder." she said

"interesting, I thought you were going to say something like 'say okay' by the incredibly talented Vanessa Hudgens." he said making them both laugh

"no, I'm no that full of my self." she said

"what's your favorite show?" she asked

"hmmmm... that's a tough one but I've got to say American Idol." he said (AN: lol it's my favorite show I just had to include it... anyways back to the story.)

"how about you?" he asked

"oh well that's easy, Summerland." she said

"why?" he asked "I don't get how you girls like that show so much it's really stupid my girlfriend watches it and has OCD with Zac Efron and Jesse McCartney. It's sickening." he said and shuddered

"_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul"_ played from her purse.

She stood up and answered her phone.

"hello? Uh huh...okay...sure...yup...bye." she said and hung up.

Troy looked at her purse it said Summerland on it and had pictures of Zac and Jesse on it.

"ugh, you too your a Zac and Jesse OCD too aren't you?" he said

she nodded and Troy responded by rolling his eyes.

"what your favorite book?" she asked

"The playboy magazine" he said

"ugh guys you guys are so sexist" she said

_you know it's scary she remind me of someone and I still can't figure out who it is,_

"so what's your favorite book? he asked

"Romeo and Juliet." she answered . As soon as she said that a light bulb went off in Troy's head.

"ohh I know who you remind me of." he said

"w-who?" she asked a little nervous.

"My girlfriend Gabriella." he said with a grin on his face

"really I don't know her or anything about her or what she looks like or where she lives or anything." she said very nervously

Troy gave her a quizzical look and said

"oh kay then,"

They were about to continue when they heard.

"VANESSA YOUR ON IN 5 MINUTES." over the intercom.

"well see ya we'll finish this up after the concert k?" she asked before she got up.

He nodded.

"Break a leg." he said

she smiled and walked on stage.

He sat on the couch thinking _"wow she's so much like Gabi! I bet if they meet they'll become instant friends." _he thought _"They are so much alike and have so much in common."_ Hethought again.

Little did he know they had a lot more in common then he knew.

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **

**Hey guys, I updated just like I said I would. I thought this chapter was like a million times better then the last one. The next chapter will be the ending of this one, I would finish the whole thing tonight but I'm so extremely tired (at least I don't have to go to school tomorrow... he he ) but w/e anyways R&R- kiki xoxo **

**PS- since I don't have school tomorrow I might update this one again and my other story New life too.**

**Much love to all who review :)**


	10. too sweet to put in the newspaper

**Hey I'm sooooo sorry for making you wait I was really busy with school and I failed 3 tests in one day so it's a miracle my parents are even letting me update . Any ways I wont waste any more time here's the next chapter! **

"_just when it's getting good I slowly start to freeze."_

"_just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep" _

"_it's the memory I can see then this fear comes over me , understand that I don't mean to push you away from me" _

"_why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again, I don't know I can't see what's come over me." _

her voice sounds so familiar he thought

While Vanessa was singing Troy got bored and decided to call Gabi and see how everything was. He called her 3 times but she didn't pick up.

_'her phone must be off' _he thought

He decided to call Chad instead.

Chad, **Troy**

Hello?

**Hey Chad **

oh hey Troy, what's up

**Nothing much , I'm back stage at a Vanessa Hudgens concert **

that's cool! I didn't know Ga-Vanessa had a concert tonight.

**Yeah and she picked me up and stuff so I'm having fun. **

Afro man c'mon! The movie's starting! He heard Taylors voice yelling in the background

Hey man catch ya later, bye

**bye!**

_'I didn't know Ga-Vanessa had a concert tonight'_ those words kept ringing through his ear .

_Was Chad going to say Gabriella? But he couldn't she couldn't be Vanessa Just because they like a lot of the same things doesn't mean there the same person right? Besides Gabriella wouldn't be Vanessa she has terrible stage fright . _

He shook his head to rid it of those thoughts and noticed Vanessa was back and was starring at him weirdly.

They looked into each other's eyes and they just kept starring it was like they were hypnotized . Then a few second later Vanessa was forced to tare her gaze away from Troy's eyes because her cell phone was ringing.

**Vanessa** , Tiffany (Taylor)

**Hey**

Hey what's up

**oh nothing much just talking to Troy**

Troy?!? what's he doing there

**me and him are friends **

I know that Gabs but really what's he doing there

**Me and him are just hanging out**

are you sure your just hanging out?

**Yes I'm sure!**

Okay well since your _'busy'_ I'll call back later

**Vanessa rolled her eyes at the way she said "busy" **

good luck Gabi and are you sure that Vanessa isn't falling for Troy even just a little bit?

**Yes I'm sure bye!**

Bye!

She looked at Troy and blushed lightly as she remembered that they were starring at each other right before Taylor called

she cleared her throat "so um where were we?" she asked

Troy Blushed and she realized what she had just said sounded a little _weird_

" with the game I mean" she said

"right" Troy croaked his voice cracking slightly

"so I think it was your turn to ask a question." she said

"um okay then." he said

"what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" he asked with a smirk

she thought for a moment then answered

"Probably when I was running down a hall in heels and one of them broke and I fell flat on my face." Both her and Troy laughed really hard.

"What about you?" she asked

"I had to take a test and I wasted all my class time starring at the back of my girlfriends head and a few minutes before the class was over the teacher said 'Next time Troy stop starring at your girlfriends head and ... Try not to drool." he said. Vanessa burst out laughing

"that's...really...sweet...I ... think " she said between laughs

"yeah yeah what ever." he said

"It's late I think I better be going." he said

" your right, let me get my purse and we'll go." she said

they got in the limo and an hour later it dropped them off at his house.

She walked him to his house

"so, until the next concert?" she said

"yup until the next concert." he answered

they were still standing on the porch just looking at each other.

The he built up all his courage and leaned in and kissed her.

Surprisingly she kissed back.

They broke apart seconds later and looked into each other's eyes

Then Vanessa's eyes widened

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you did that, I can't believe I did that, I can't believe _we_ did that!" she exclaimed

"don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked but it was rhetorical question

"Oh my god what did I just do!" he exclaimed even louder

then he looked at Vanessa's face it was emotionless

"I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that." he said then he realized what he said sounded like an insult and added

"I mean I know why , your a beautiful girl and all but I have a girlfriend and I shouldn't have been kissing you and now you probably think I'm weird and stuff and that I hate you but I don't your awesome and your a really good friend and..." he scratched the back of his head nervously he rambled when he was nervous.

He thought for a moment then said "you know what you don't have to talk right now, just call me when you want to get together again or something and if you never call me and change your number so that I can't call you it's perfectly fine too I totally understand." he said

_why was I cursed with this damn rambling gene _the thought

she nodded her head and walked to her limo and he walked into his house.

But they didn't notice the photographer that was hiding in the tree in Troy's front yard.

"ha so Miss Hudgens has a little boyfriend. Aww that's so sweet, almost too sweet to put the picture in the newspaper, Too bad I'm going to do it anyways." he said to himself and laughed quietly before he climbed down the tree and sped away in his car.

**Ooh a photographer saw them. What will Gabi's reaction be? Or will she break up with him? What will happen between Troy and Vanessa will she call him back? And what will everyone else say about this?**

**Find out in the next chapter. R&R - kiki xoxo :)**

**PS-any one is welcome to submit ideas cuz I have NO idea what I'm going to for the next chapter. :p**


	11. music video

**Hey guys! I got my 100th review YAY!!! okay here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

DING!

Gabriella looked at her cell phone and saw she had a text message from Troy :

_**blue-eyed-basket-ball-boy says : **meet me at our spot in 15 min. _

_**Troy's – freaky- genius- girl says : **see ya there bye! _

Gabi finished getting dressed and got to the school, she climbed the familiar stair case that led to the roof top.

"hey." she said and smiled

"hey." he greeted and handed her a coffee

"so what did you do last night?" she asked taking a sip

"oh , nothing really I just hung out." he said

_why didn't he tell me he was hanging out with Vanessa? _She asked her self but shook it off.

"what about you? What did you do?" he asked

"oh nothing really, me and my mom stayed home and watched the notebook. That's it" she said

_I'm lying through my teeth _she thought

(AN/ I love that movie it makes me cry every time I see it lol anyways back to the story)

"so what are you doing this weekend?" she asked

"umm..." he said

_Is this weekend the music video??? _he asked himself

"what's the date for the weekend?" he asked

"March 16" she said

_oh shit I have the music video I hope he says no. _she thought

"oh sorry I have to do something." he said

"um... yeah it's okay I forgot I have to do something too." she said

He smiled and lead her down the stairs as the bell rang

as soon as they walked into the hall every one gasped.

"what the hell is this?!?" Chad asked as he shoved a News article in his face

" VANESSA HUDGENS HAS A NEW MYSTERY MAN IN HER LIFE!" he read aloud

and there it was the picture of him and Vanessa kissing on his front porch. The article says mystery man but you could still tell it was Troy plus the address of the house is in the photo and what kid from east high doesn't know his address .

He looked at Gabriella who was starring at the picture with Shock written on her face.

_Shit . Shit. Shit! What do I do I'm supposed to act mad like he cheated on me but technically he didn't cheat on me since I'm Vanessa what do I do??? _she asked herself

"Gabriella, I'm just friends with her honest nothing happened I was caught in the moment I swear it wont happen again." he said

then he looked up from her eyes and saw the whole school even some of the teachers listening intently to what would happen.

"I trust you Troy but talk to me during free period I need to gather my thoughts ." she said and walked to her locker.

While they were in first period they heard "Troy Bolton please report to the office." over the loud speaker.

"hey dad, what's up?" he asked

"what did you do with Vanessa?" asked his dad

"oh I was caught up in the moment I don't know what happened" he said

his dad shook his head and said " what about Gabriella ?"

"well she wanted to talk to me during free period so I got to go to class." he said

"no, your not going anywhere we have to fly to California so you can shoot the music video with Vanessa." said his father

"but she hates me ... well sort of wont it be awkward since I nearly kissed and and stuff.?" he asked his father

"no because your going as Zac not Troy." he stated

"oh right I forgot actually I kinda forgot I was Zac since Vanessa sees me as a normal person." he said and chuckled.

"wait no but I can't go Gabriella still has to talk to me later." he told his dad

"I'm sorry son but we have to go now you can call her later." he said

"okay fine," he said

"good now go get your things so we can leave." he said and gave Troy a pat on the back

Troy ran down to his locker , grabbed his things and dashed to his dad's car.

Little did they know that 15 minutes after they left Gabriella was called down to the office for the exact same thing.

**Okay I thought this chapter was crap but it was only a filling for the next chapter which is going to have some Troyella or Zanessa which ever you want to call it! So another decision do you think I should re-write this chapter or should I just keep in even though it's kinda bad? It's your decision oh and I'll probably update the next chapter tonight. Anyways R&R – KIKI XOXO :)**


	12. Meets,Greets, and embarrassing moments!

**Hey guys well the last chapter sucked but I'll make this one better or I'll try! So enjoy!**

"come on Gabi get your things we have to go." said her mother

"but I have to talk to Troy." she said

"I'm sorry but we have to go, besides your doing the video with Zac Efron." said her mother

"Now I don't think you want to miss your chance to hang out with zac do you?" asked her mother knowing what the answer would be

a smile spread across her face "wait did you say Zac Efron?" she asked

her mother nodded

THE zac efron?" she asked

her mother nodded once more

"OH MY GOSH!!!" she exclaimed

"But I told Troy we could talk during free period." she said

"but you can call him later." said her mother

"okay." she said and got in the car.

She got to the airport and went into the special waiting room so she wouldn't get mobbed by fans.

She went into the bathroom and started changing. She straightened her hair and put in contacts so her eyes were hazel instead of brown. Then she sprayed her hair brown and walked out.** (an/ IDK if that's possible about spraying your hair a certain color but let's just pretend) **

"Baby come back to me! In my heart I still believe we were meant to be together so whatever it takes baby comeback!" she heard someone sing and there standing on the couch was the one and only Zac Efron.

He was dancing with his back facing her holding his Ipod in one hand .

" I know you miss your baby Z and I can see that you think about me so why do you act like you don't like all this love between us isn't there. I know that your upset I know I did you wrong I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused." he sang

she laughed at the way he changed baby v to baby z.

he kept dancing and flapping his arms around like an idiot.

"Baby come back!" he said and jumped of the couch facing a laughing Vanessa.

He took out his head phones and looked at the floor not wanting to show her the blush that was on his face.

Once she stopped laughing he looked up at her.

There standing in front of her was the zac efron in the flesh. He was just as she had seen him in posters. He had smoky bluish-gray eyes , and brownish black hair, with that 100 watt smile that could make anyone melt.

"hey" he said and stretched his arm out for her to shake

"hi your self I'm Vanessa" she said and shook his hand

"oh believe me I know who you are." he said

that caught her off guard and she thought he meant he knew that she was Gabriella.

"w-what?" she asked surprised

"yea I know who you are and as you can see I'm a big fan." he said and smiled sheepishly

"oh" she said and let out a sigh of relief

"um zac you can let go now." she said

"oh right sorry about that." he said as his cheeks turned light pink

"well I know who you are too" she said

"nice job in Hairspray" she said trying to make him feel less embarrassed

"oh thank you" he said and added ""nice job on your tour"

she smiled and said "thanks"

"yea so I'm Vanessa like I already said but you can call me Vanessa,Nessa , ness, nessquick, or what ever you want just don't call me bitch ." she said

he chuckled "that's a good one, um you can call me zac and no I don't have any jokes." he said and she giggled

They got onto the plane and sat down.

She starred out of the window for a few minutes until she felt like someone was looking at her.

She turned her head too fast and accidentally kissed Zac on the lips

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" she said her eyes widening in horror.

He smiled warmly and said "Hey it's okay I was the one starring, but hey I couldn't help my self your just so beautiful." he said

she blushed and turned away

"aww it's okay I didn't mean to make you blush more I'm sorry." he said and gave her a small hug

"it's okay." she said her face turning back to it's normal color.

"so tell me a little bit about you?" she asked him

"okay um my name is Zachary David Alexander Efron. You don't refer to me as Zachary or my full name unless I did something horrible to piss you off. I'm 19. And my favorite song is "Don't talk" by the amazingly talented Vanessa Hudgens." he said and grinned while Vanessa blushed like crazy

"okay so it's my turn. My name's Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I don't really like it when people call me Vanessa unless if your a complete stranger which your not so you can call me Nessa. I'm 18 and my favorite song is "Ladies Choice" from my favorite musical sung by the extremely handsome Zac Efron who happens to be sitting next to me." she said and smiled

he laughed and a yawn escaped his lips.

"aww is poor Zaccy tired?" she asked in a baby voice

"kinda I got to bed late last night that's all." he said as he yawned again

"well it's okay we still have 2 hours before we land I'll wake you up once we get to L.A. " she said

"aww your the best Nessa." he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.

_Why am I blushing so much around him? I only get like this around Troy. Oh no! Don't tell me I'm falling for Zac I mean he's nice and cute but I've only known him for like 5 minutes._ She thought

She turned on her i pod and listened to the song that always calmed her.

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons _

_With no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll_

_without a summer_

_Tracy I'll be your forever_

_Cause I never want to be _

_Without love_

_Tracy never set me free_

she sang softly feeling her self relax and her mind wander.

Zac opened his eyes and looked at who was singing. He smiled when he saw it was Vanessa.

He listened to the familiar tune.

"Nessa I'll be yours forever. Cause I never want to be , without love . Nessa never set me free." he sang as the song ended she smiled and blushed yet again because he had changed the words from Tracy to Nessa.

"sorry I didn't mean to wake you." she said

"no it's okay ." he said

"so I didn't know you liked the song without love." he said

"yea well it's the only song that can calm me down and help me think about my problems." she said

"and what might those problems be I might just be able to help you out?" he asked

"well you see I have a friend and he likes to come visit me backstage when I have concerts and stuff. Well he has a girlfriend but a few days ago he kissed me and it got in the press. Now I'm not sure if my friend is mad at me or not and I don't know what to do." she said

_holy crap she's talking about me when I kissed her but why would she think I'd be mad at her? _He thought

"well do you like your friend?" he asked more out of curiosity then as an attempt to help her with her problems.

"well I don't know because he has a girlfriend and I don't want to interfere or anything but I guess I may have the smallest crush on him he's cute and funny and charming and we have a blast when were together" she said

_she has a crush on me and she thinks I'm cute and charming. _He thought _I should make a mental note to do a little victory dance once we get to the hotel._

"oh, I think you should confront your friend and talk about what he's going and let him explain maybe he was just caught up in the moment or something. Ask if you can just be friends." he said wisely

"wow I never would of thought you could give such good advice especially when it came to boy problems ." she said obviously surprised

"hey well I am a man." he said

"are you sure about that?" she asked

"yes very sure" he said

"really because I thought you were a boy." she said playfully

he crossed his arms and pouted

"I am too a man." he said sounding like a 3 year old

_he's so cute with his puppy dog eyes and his smile. I love the way he makes me laugh all the time and he understands me and he can help me with my problems. I keep flirting with him though I only do that with Troy. Could I be developing a small crush on Zac Efron? _She asked herself

"fine ,fine your a man." she said giving in to his pouting.

"Heck you might as well be _The _man for helping me with my boy/man problems." she said

"yeah and maybe some day I'll be your man." he mumbled

"what did you say?" she asked

"oh nothing " he said and poked her in the side so she broke into a fit of giggles.

"oh, Zachary David Alexander Efron you are so going to get it!" she exclaimed

" excuse me miss could you quiet down please. your disturbing some of the other passengers and we're about to land so buckle your seat belt." said the flight attendent

zac started laughing "Oooooooh you got in trouble!" he said teasingly

"oh shut up Efron!" she said slapping him on the arm playfully .

"hey! No need to be abusive." he exclaimed holdonghis arm where she slapped him.

Vanessa just responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

**Hey! Well I thought this was better then the last chapter. Um the song that Vanessa was singing is called "without love" it's from hairspray and you can listen to a clip of zac singing it on youtube. Also you guys should also check out "don't talk" by Vanessa on youtube as well it's a great song and I think she's talking about her relationship with Zac! and you should also check out "ladies choice" another song from hairspray and youcan also get a clip of zac sining that too on youtube. Anyways tell me whatcha think! R&R-Kiki xoxo :) **

**PS- ZANESSA IS REAL!!!! they admitted it in an issue of J-14 magazine!!!! **


	13. the other side of me

**Hope you like it! There's really not much to say except ...ZANESSA ROX!!!!!!**

They walked into the airport and got there luggage. Vanessa called a cad while Zac went to get a newspaper and some coffee.

"Hey Nessa, what's this?" he asked holding the newspaper in front of her so she could see the picture.

"oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed

"well what is it?" asked Zac pretending he didn't know

"oh umm this is one of my friends he tried to kiss me and I guess the paparazzi got a nice clear photo." she said

"oh." he said not sure if there was anything else to say

"so where do we go now?" he asked trying to change the suject

"I guess we go to the hotel until the director calls us and tells us where to go." she said

"okay cool so we get to hang out a little before we have to shoot?" he asked

"yup pretty much." she said

They got to the hotel and went to their rooms which were conveniently next to each other with a door that separated them .

she laid on her bed and closed her eyes enjoying the silence in the room. Then she heard her ringtone and groaned before she answered.

"hello?"

"hey babe."

"oh hey what's up?"

"we need to talk."

"wait are you breaking up with me because every girl knows those are the 4 bad words that end a relationship?"

"no I'm not breaking up with you or atleast I hope not."

"Troy this isn't funny! Now what is ti you want to talk about?"

"The newspaper."

"what about it?"

"The pictutre of me and Vanessa Hudgens I swear I don;t know what happened I was caught up in the moment your the only girl for me and you know I love you."

"yea Troy I know I wouldn't doubt you for a second."

"thanks, so how's Darbus's class ?"

"what do you mean?"

"well aren't you in school ?"

"no my mom picked me up I had to go to a family wedding and... wait whay ae you asking me shouldn;t you be in school?"

"no my dad picked me up were going on a father son bonding trip."

"oh, sounds ...erm... interesting"

"yea sure it's actually very boring I'm sitting in my hotel room right now"

"me too" she said and turned on the tv

_Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron will combine their singing talents and make a music video for Vanessa's hit song "Say Okay" _said the TV

"wow what was that?" he asked

"oh nothing it's just Vanessa and Zac Efron doing a music video together."

"oh, hmm I wonder why Vanessa didn't tell me?"

"I don't know, hmm I think Zac and Vanessa would make a cute couple."

_Oh My Gosh I can't believe I just said that I hope Zac wasn't listening _she thought

" hold on." she said and walked over to the connecting door and opened it. She saw Zac sitting on the bed with the phone to his ear. She smiled and waved and he waved back.

"okay I'm back"

"Cool , so yeah I guess they would make a cute couple." he said blushing

"yea but then I'd be kinda mad though."

"why?"

Because Vanessa would have Zac all for hetr self and Zac's pretty hot." she admitted

"yea I guess I would be mad too because Vanessa is gorgeous and Zac shouldn't have he a ll to him self."

a few seconds later they burst out laughing

"yea he is hot but your the only one for me." she reasurred him

"thanks and you definitely the only girl for me even though Vanessa is a pretty good competition."

"TROY!"

"ha I'm just kidding with ya your my one and only."

"aww thanks, well I gotta go my mom;s calling so I'll talk to you later?"

"yup see ya"

"bye!" she said and hung up

Then she thought _well at least he likes both sides of me!_

In the other room Zac hung up and thought the same thing. _Well at least she likes both sides of me! _

**Well that was the chapter and it wasn't my best but I ran out of ideas so plz give me ideas ( gets on my knees and begs while I type this) Anyays tell me whatcha think and I'll update soon!**

**R&R- KIKI XOXO :)**


	14. Operation:ZanessaTroyella mix up!

**Hey** **guys!!! Thanks for your awesome ideas they helped a lot! I would like to thank HSMandChealseaFCfan for your idea for this chapter. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Maite who turned 15 yesterday!! Happy belated birthday!!!! you rock:) **

Zac woke up and looked at his alarm clock it was flashing 5:30; it was mocking him.

He's not used to waking up this early.

RING RING!!!

"Hello?"

"hey Zac I'm the director Kenny Ortega and we need you and Vanessa to come to the studio at 7:00"

"okay I'll tell her."

"would you? Great. Bye" he said and hung up

He walked over to the door and knocked.

He was so tired he didn't notice the door open and he knocked again only instead of the door he knocked on Vanessa's fore head.

"ow!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead

"huh? Oh sorry I'm just really tired " he said

"eh it's no problem I'm tired too." she said and took of her robe revealing her in a tight white tank top and Troy's wildcat basket ball shorts.

Zac's eyes bulged out as he looked at her petite figure in a new light. The tank top was perfectly tight where it didn't show to much and make her look slutty but it definitely didn't show too little.

The shirt was tight enough to see her slender waist.

He was looking at her and his gaze stopped at her chest.

_Not too big not too small. _He thought

_No now I'm sounding like a pervert , stop it! _He mentally argued with him self

He forced his eyes to look away from her chest and moved on to her legs. They weren't chicken legs they had beautiful form and shape. He could also tell she did lots of dancing because they were also very muscular. Then he looked at what she was wearing.

_Hey those shorts look familiar._ He thought

_They can't be my wildcat #14 shorts I gave those to Gabi why would she have them? _He asked him self.

"Are you checking me out Efron?" she asked as a smirk played on her lips

A red blush creped on his face and he looked down

"no" he answered lamely

"Riiiiiiiiight" she said as she rolled her eyes at him playfully .

"so whatcha want to tell me that you had to wake me up at 5:30?" she asked sounding a bit annoyed

"oh um Kenny the director called me and wanted me to tell you that we have to be at the studio at 7:00" he said

"oh okay." she said

"Hey where'd you get the shorts?" he asked curiously

"oh my friend Troy Bolton gave them to me." she said

_I really don't remember giving her anything I swear I gave those to Gabi. _He thought

"oh okay?" he said .

**AT THE STUDIO**

"Let me know if it's gonna be you.

Boy you've got some things to prove.

Let me know that you'll keep me safe.

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me close and say- CUT!"

"ZAC, VANESSA YOU HAVE VISITORS TAKE 5" was heard over the intercom.

"I wonder who it is?" asked Zac

"Maybe it's some obsessed fan who tried to sneek in... again" she said and giggled

Zac chuckled

"Hey Tr-Zac, how are you?" asked his dad

_was he about to say Troy? God I miss him maybe I should call him later. _She thought.

"oh fine." he answered glaring at his dad for almost giving it away.

He just shrugged and mouthed "sorry".

"So Vanessa hunny how have you been?" asked her mother

"good." she said and gave her mom a hug.

"So Mr.Efron?" said Vanessa

He wasn't used to being called Mr.Efron so he didn't answer thinking she was talking to someone else. Zac nidged him in the ribs and he answered.

"huh? Oh sorry I zoned out for a bit. What were you saying?" he asked

"I asked if you had any embarrassing stories of Zac?" she asked smirking

_He looks a bit like Coach Bolton bit my mind must be playing tricks on me or trying to tell me that I'm homesick or something._ She thought but shook it off

He glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. Then he looked at Vanessa's mom.

_She looks an awful lot like Mrs.Montez but it's just a coincidence. _He thought

"I'm sorry but my son will kill me if I expose that he still sleeps with his teddy bear and a picture of this girl he likes under his pillow and other secrets so I can't tell you about." he said

Vanessa was laughing and Zac was growing redder by the minute.

"ZAC, VANESSA YOUR NEEDED BACK ON SET"boomed the voice over the intercom

"well I'll talk to you later." they said and walked off to the set.

The parents walked to the elevator.

"Hello Jack." said Mrs.Montez

"Hello Maria, how did you know it was me?" he asked Gabi's mom

"Any body can tell ." she said

"so what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm getting Zac's autograph for Gabi she loves him." she said half lying. Gabi really loved Zac she just didn't know it... yet.

"what about you?" she asked

"oh I was getting Vanessa's autograph for Troy because he loves her." said Jack

They both started laughing.

"That's bull so why are you really here?" asked maria again

"oh well Troy is Zac and he's doing a music video with whom I can only presume is Gabriella?" he said

"yes you would be correct my little Gabi is Vanessa Hudgens." She said

"I thought she was shy?" said Jack

"well she is,um... sort of ... oh I don't know she's a teenager sometimes it's best not to know." she said

"right." he said

"so did you see the newspaper about Troy and Vanessa?" he asked

"Yes I did . Gabi doesn't know what to do because she's supposed to act as if he cheated on her but really he didn't because she's Vanessa but he doesn't know that and neither does the world." she said

"hmm, you have a point maybe we should convince them to tell each other who they really are." said Jack

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Maria.

"cool , then operation Zanessa/Troyella mix up begins tomorrow morning, We should synchronize our watches." he said

"Jack were not Charles Angels, have you been spending too much time with Chad?" she asked laughing slightly.

"yea probably, he's served 4 detentions with me after school last week I think his stupidity is finally getting to me." he said and they both laughed

**Okay that was it I hope you liked it! I thought it was one of my better chapters but that's for you to decide .As you can probably tell the moment you have been waiting for will arrive shortly (no I don't mean the premiere of HSM2 although it would be nice .) I mean the part where they find out who they are! Yea so R&R – kiki xoxo :) **

**PS- there are pics of Zac and Nessa in Hawaii they look so cute together so if you haven't seen them yet here's a bunch of pics on youtube so check it out!**


	15. Ice cream, talking, a kiss, and OMG!

**Thanks To everyone who reviewed!!! 18 reviews!!!!!! whooooo!!!!!!! okay sry about that lol um... enjoy!!!**

"hey Nessa you wanna have dinner after were done?" he asked

"sure, but your paying." she stated

"yeah but your buying me ice cream after wards." he said

"fine, I'll buy you your ice cream." she said and smiled at him

"okay lets take it from the top." said the director.

"Zac you pick Vanessa up and spin her around then you guys slowly lean in and kiss." said Kenny

(an: I know this didn't happen in the real one but I'm putting my own spin on things n e ways back to the story!)

Zac did as he was told he picked her up and spun her. She was squealing and laughing the whole time.

Then he set her down and looked into her eyes. He leaned in. She leaned. As they were getting closer her eye's fluttered closed and lips pressed against lips.

A shock of energy bolted through their veins. Their hearts went a million miles and hour but were totally in sync . They felt each other's heart beat, they felt each other's soul. Each one putting as much fiery passion and love they had into that one kiss. But it was more then a kiss it connected them, it completed them.

Now a few minutes had passed and they were still kissing. But those minutes felt like mere seconds like all time stopped and ceased to exist. They realized how much time had gone by when the director yelled "cut!"

They broke apart but continued to stare into each other's eyes getting lost in their own little world.

As he stared into her eyes a song flew into his head_ "This could be the start of something new .It feels so right to be here with you. Oh oh and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new."_

"Zac , Vanessa!! come back to reality I'm not paying you to such each other's faces off if you wanted to do that go to a hotel room or a bar!!!" he exclaimed and they quickly jumped apart and turned around so he other one couldn't see the red tint on their faces..

_'well he's rude!' _thought zac

**With Troy**

Ring Ring!!!

"Hello?"

"Hey troy it's dad."

"dad it's zac not ... well you know."

"fine but I need to talk to you tonight , how about we have dinner?"

"But I already had plans with Nessa."

"This is REALLY important besides I'm sure she'll understand."

"okay I guess your right."

**mean while with Vanessa **

"Honey I know you had plans with Zac but this is REALLY important." said her mother

" okay fine if it really is that important I'll call and reschedule." she said

"Hello Zac?"

"yea, hey Ness what's up?"

"well can I take a rain check on dinner tonight my mom has something really important to talk about."

"yea my dad too. Weird isn't it well then I guess we'll make it tomorrow?"

"yea perfect, see ya soon!" she said and hung up

"Nessa I wanted to talk to you about something." said her mother

"okay shoot." she said

"well I don't exactly know how to say this but your Vanessa and I think you should tell Zac that your also Gabriella." she said plainly

"What?!? Why ?!? I lied to troy soo much and now you want me to give it up over Zac? Why? " asked the shocked teen

"well because first off I think Troy and zac have the right to know and I have the feeling you'll only have to explain who you are once." said her mother

"what? Why? What do you mean?" she asked her mother once more

"well I think Zac is Troy just like your Gabi and Vanessa." said her mother

"what are you crazy Troy would tell me about something like that he wouldn't lie to me." she said

"yea kinda like how your lying to Troy about being Vanessa?" asked her mother

She knew her mom was right but she HATED!! when her mom was right./ "That doesn't make me feel any better you know?" she said

"oh, it's not supposed to." said her mother

"you know I think I need some air I'll see you in a bit." she said and walked out the door slamming it in the process.

**Back with Troy**

"Ooh things aren't going to well over there." said Zac

"yea well it might be the same over here in a few minutes." said his dad

"huh? What are you talking about?" asked Troy slightly confused

"well I think it's only fair to Gabriella and Vanessa that you tell them who you really are." he stated simply

"what? Why?" asked Troy

"Because, I think Vanessa is Gabriella." he said

"what are you crazy Vanessa Can't be Gabriella I mean Gabriella's so shy and Vanessa's not." he said

"yea but what if Gabriella was only acting shy plus it all adds up you guys are both gone on the same week of school on the same day and she couldn't go to any of the concerts." he said

He knew his dad was right...this time . And he had to get things fixed. Tonight he would find if she was really Gabriella and vise versa.

"I'm going out for a walk." he said and slammed the door before running down the stairs.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" asked Maria who entered the room a few minutes after Troy left.

"well, you guessed right." he said

"how about you?"" He asked hoping to get a better answer

"same." she replied simply and walked back to her apartment.

Zac walked out and sat on the steps leading to the entrance of the hotel. H e looked to his left and saw someone sitting there. I t was Vanessa.

"Hey." he said

"Hey, what's up?" she asked

"oh nothing much I've just got a lot on my mind and I came to get some air." he said

"If you want me to leave I will." she said

"no it's okay if I had to gather my thoughts with someone around it's you." he said and smiled slightly . She smiled back.

"come on , lets go take a walk and I'll treat you to some ice cream?" she offered

"I'd love to go for the walk and Ice cream but you don't have to treat me I'll pay." he said

"no It's okay I can pay." she insisted

"no I'm paying because we didn't have dinner but you pay tomorrow night." he said

she smiled and nodded. "okay." she said

She watched him pat his front pockets and then his back pockets. "oh crap! Hey ness can you get my wallet from my room it's on my dresser?" he asked

"sure." she said and he handed her his room key.

she walked to his room and opened the door.

"Hello? Mr. Efron? Anybody?" she asked as she stepped into the house.

'_Oh well I guess he went out for a minute.'_ she thought and went further into Zac's apartment

She found his wallet exactly where he told her it was. She started walking towards his door when she noticed something sticking out under neath his pillow. She started walking towards the door but curiosity got the better of her and she looked.

She pulled out a picture of someone. That's not out of the ordinary but what was is that it was a picture of Gabriella Montez.

Then she remembered something Mr.Efron had said earlier.

"_I'm sorry but my son will kill me if I expose that he still sleeps with his teddy bear and a picture of this girl he likes under his pillow and other secrets so I can't tell you about." _

_'He keeps a picture of the girl he likes under his pillow but how can it be Gabriella unless he's really Troy!!!!' _she thought

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed still not believing the picture under his pillow.

"I guess mom was right Zac is Troy . I can't believe it!!" she whispered to herself. Or so she thought.

What she didn't notice was that someone was standing in the door way listening to what she had just said.

**Hey!!!!! Hope you lied it!!! well I meant for both of them to know who they were but at least Vanessa knows Zac is really Troy!! I thought this one one of my best chapters so I hope you do too!!! well R+R – kiki xoxo :)**

**ps- who do you think is in the door way? **


	16. Talking

Hey!!! I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter it was one of my favorites to write so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!! anyways on to the story!!!

_**Previously on Gabriella or Vanessa:**_

"_Oh my god!" she exclaimed still not believing the picture under his pillow._

"_I guess mom was right Zac is Troy . I can't believe it!!" she whispered to herself. Or so she thought._

_What she didn't notice was that someone was standing in the door way listening to what she had just said._

"Hello Gabriella." a voice called from the door way

sh turned around and saw a pair of icy blue eyes but luckily they didn;t belong to Troy/Zac but his father.

"Hey coach Bolton." she said finally putting the pieces together

"see I always knew you were bright, but how did you figure it out?" he asked

"well , you guys helped a lot by telling us and then you told me that he kept a picture of the girl he likes under his pillow. So I looked under his pillow and their was a picture of me as Gabriella and the only way he would know about me is if he was Troy." she stated

"so are you going to tell him?" he asked

"maybe, I kinda like this whole secrecy thing though." she admitted

"so you like playing Charles Angels?" he asked

"Umm Coach no disrespect but have you been spending too much time with Chad because your starting to sound like him." she said and giggled softly

"well he served 4 detentions with me last week so I guess it's rubbing off on me." he said

"Yeah that would do it." she said and tried to stifle her laugh.

"Vanessa did you find it? What's taking so long?" asked Zac as he appeared in the door way

"oh yeah sorry Zac I was talking to your dad." she said

"oh it's cool, well do you still want to go?" he asked

"yeah totally, come on Tr-Zac the ice cream's awaiting." she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her.

_What she about to say Troy? Did he tell her? _He thought Zac shot his dad a look saying '_did you tell her?' _

but he just shook his head.

_'Oh nice save Montez but you have to be more careful if you want to keep playing 'Charles Angels' as Coach Bolton puts it.' _She thought and giggled about the last part.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Zac with an amused smile on his face

"oh nothing ." she said

"okay I don't want to know." he stated

And she laughed

After they purchased their Ice cream they went and sat on a bench in a little park near by.

"so Zac are you sad?" she asked

"why? Is there something I should be sad about" he asked

"yes. Tomorrow is the last day of shooting and after that we go back yo our normal lives." she said

"aww your right that is sad. I wont get to see you again or at least until we make a new movie or something." he said

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other 365 days a year." she mumbled softy

"what ?" he asked

"huh? Oh nothing." she said

"so what about you?" he asked

"yeah, I guess . but we could always keep in touch." she said and smiled

he smiled back and said " yeah I guess your right, you've become one of my best friends in this past week, I would hate to lose touch with you." he said honestly

_Why did he have to be so sweet and charming? _She thought

_But then again that's why I love him._ She thought again

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, who knew you could be so ... sweet?" she asked

"why thank you it's one of my irresistible charms that make me who I am." he said cockily

"you had to ruin such a nice moment?" she said and slapped him on the arm playfully

"so Zac do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"yes I do, believe it or not." he said

_oh trust me I believe it_ she thought

"oh really? And who's might this lucky lady be?" she asked

"Her name's Gabriella Montez." he said

" oh her names Gabriella? So, what does she look like?" she asked

"She has dark brown curly locks and she has Brown walnut eyes that I could get lost in. She's Hispanic and she speaks Spanish. She has a lovely singing voice but she's extremely shy I think she should come out of her shell a little more but other then that she's my perfect little angel and I love her even with her flaws because it makes her,her!" he said

"awww" she cooed as he blushed lightly

"Have you even had even a small crush on someone while you were dating her?" she asked with curiosity

_Coach Bolton was right playing Charles Angels is fun!_ She thought.

"That depends would you kill me if I said yes?" he asked

She laughed and shook her head.

_God, I love her laugh_ . He thought

"so you have?" she asked

"yes , yes I have but it's very small." he said

"who's it on?" she asked

"I'm not going to tell you." he said

"oh, come on Zaccy I'm not going to bite your head of ." she said Her face getting so close to him that he could smell her lip gloss.

_Mmm, strawberries and cream _he thought as he inhaled large breaths of the fruity aroma

"fine, is this someone I know?" she asked

He nodded

_Yes very much _He thought

"has him or her seen you in the last week?" she asked

"why'd you say him?" he asked finally speaking.

"well I wanted to make sure your not gay after all it is a possibility." she said and laughed softly at his reaction.

**(AN/ I have nothing against gay people one of my best friends is gay!)**

"No nessa to make this easy for your _small _brain to handle I'll say it I'm not gay so the person I like is a girl." he said

"okay, so have you seen_ her_ in th last week?" she asked emphasizing on the word "her"

"yes I have." he said

"do our parents know her." she asked

"yes." he said

"is she sitting next to you asking you who you like?" she asked

He nodded

"is it me?" she asked taking it a step further.

He nodded

"aww Zac that's sooo sweet." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek."

He blushed and looked away so she wouldn't see how embarrassed he really was.

"it's okay zac if it makes you feel any better I have a small crush on you too." she said

**Hey !!okay that's the chapter that soo was not my best but I tried. I hope you liked it!**

**Okay I have a few questions for you guys**

** 1. How should I end the story ? I'm completely lost and some assistance would be greatly appreciated!**

**2. A couple of you guys mentioned I should write a sequel. Do you want a sequel? Yes or no?**

**3. If you vote yes to a sequel what should it be about? Like where should it start and stuff?**

**I'll try to update A.S.A.P! So while I try and update R+R – kiki xoxo :)**


	17. MissHudgens and MrEfron!

**Here's the chapter!! so Enjoy!!!!**

Zac cleared his throat and said " umm I think we should walk back."

"yeah I agree it's getting late." she said and stood up

They walked back to the hotel; lost in thought . There was a silence between it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't comfortable either.

They got back to the hotel and packed. They were leaving tomorrow.

In the morning they ate breakfast in silence; neither one of the two teens wanting to accept the fact that they would be leaving each other later on in the day.

They were driven to the airport in a limo; still in silence, each one looked as if they were cross with their parents for making them leave.

They were about to board their planes. Both teens were still silent. Thy just looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Nessa." he said

"aww me too Zac but we can keep in touch, I have your cell phone number and your e-mail." she said

"it'll be okay don't worry , we'll see each other again." she said as she pulled him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny structure like if he let go she might disappear forever.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his arm soothingly as if trying to reassure him.

They broke apart sadly and she moved on to Mr.Efron.

"It was nice to meet you Mr.Efron, I hope we meet again soon!" she said and smirked

she gave him a hug and he whispered. "Still playing Charles Angels?"

She nodded slightly and winked as if to say 'don't tell him'

he nodded assuring her that he understood. They said a final good bye and wave and Vanessa and her mom boarded the plane.

"C'mon son let's go home." said Jack tugging at his son's sleeve ushering him to move.

"I still don't see why they had to leave 1 day earlier then us?" said Zac

"well because they had important business to attend to back at their home." said Jack

The parents weren't stupid they knew that if they sent each other on the same plane that the secret would spill out much to Vanessa's displeasure.

On Monday Troy shoved books into his locker and slammed it shut.

Something clouded his mind.

"Hey Troy!" said the voice he had been waiting to hear all week

"Gabi!" said Troy, hugging her and giving her a peck on the lips.

_There was a spark but it wasn't as strong as the spark when I kissed Vanessa. _He thought

"Troy, Troy?" said Gabi

Troy shook his head " sorry I spaced out for a minute ." he said

"are you okay?" she asked

"huh, oh yeah I'm fine." he said

Gabi wasn't convinced but she let it go.

"okay then, well I'll see ya later ." she said and pecked him on the cheek before walking down the hall.

Gabi sat in history class taking notes for the big test coming up when a note landed on her desk.

She looked back at Troy who was grinning.

She rolled her eyes and opened the note.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I have been writing this to you so I need to borrow your history notes later! Lol! Umm... meet me at our spot during free period. We need to talk. Don't freak like you did on the phone a couple days ago! It's not bad... at least I don't think it is. Anyways meet me at our spot during free period. See ya there!_

_Troy :)_

Gabi knew something was wrong because he never called her Gabriella unless something was wrong or he was mad because he would normally call her Gabi or Gabs. Then he would sign his letters with his name and an xoxo at the end but he didn't do that either. Yes something was very wrong.

Gabi furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what could be wrong.

The bell rang and the class walked out.

Gabi put her books in her locker and walked down to the hall leading to the familiar stair case.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by a gentle breeze and the blinding sun.

She loved it here she would always come up here to think or just to relax. She walked over to the bench and sat down.

A few minutes later Troy joined her.

"Hey Troy." she said as she turned to face him.

"hey Gabs." he said

"so what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked

"oh.. that ... right umm ... Gabi you know I love you right?" he asked

She nodded.

"yeah I love you, but there's a problem." he said

"what is it?" she asked him getting worried.

" well I love you but I may also be in love with Vanessa Hudgens." he confessed.

She stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"what's so funny about finding out that I love two people?" he asked

"oh I'm sorry Troy, you must be really confused right now, right?" she asked after her laughing stopped.

"umm... yeah." he said

" okay well I know the reason you were in love with Vanessa, it was because I'm Vanessa just like your Zac." she said

" wait what?" he asked

"I know your Zac Efron , and I know that Mr.Efron is really your dad, coach Bolton." she said

"so, we shot the Say Okay music video together?" he asked

"yup." she said

"how long have you known?" he asked

"not very long, just since the day we went for a walk and Ice cream." she said

"how did you find out?" he asked

"well, that day when we went out for ice cream you told me to get your wallet from your room. I went to get it but I saw something sticking out from under your pillow. I remembered what you dad said about you putting the picture of the girl you like under your pillow. I took out the picture and it was a picture of me or well Gabriella and the only way you would know who I was , was if you were Troy too." she said

" very clever Montez." he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

This time there was a spark, a spark stronger then ever.

"So miss hudgens would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the premiere of our music video?" he asked

"why Mr.Efron you have lovely manners. Of coarse I will go with you." she said and they started laughing at how stupid they sounded. They stopped laughing when they heard a gasp coming from the stairs. They turned around just in time to see...

**Hey guys!!! hope you liked this chapter!!! They finally found out!!!**

**okay question time.**

**do you want this chapter to be the end and the sequel should pick up where this one left off?**

**Do you think I should just continue without a sequel.**

**If you want a sequel what should the name be?**

**Hey well I hope you like it!! Umm I snuck onto the computer to write this chapter cuz I'm grounded so this may be the only update in two weeks, so if you PM or something and I don't respond it's because I can't!! yeah so R&R – KIKI xoxo :)**

**PS- I might be able to sneak on again before the two weeks but don't count on it! Sry!! R&R:)  
**


	18. PROBLEM!

**Hey guyz!! I have 1 day off of being grounded where I was allowed to go on the computer so I updated!! Enjoy cuz it's all I might update for a while!! **

They turn around fast enough to see something pink run down the stairs.

Troy and Gabi look at each other worriedly before running after it.

"SHARPAY!" they both scream down the hall.

She rolls her eyes " what do you want now?" she asked but later changed her tone when she saw who it was.

"oh, hey Zac," she says flirtatiously. "Vanessa." she adds coldly

"what did you just call us?" Troy asks making sure he heard right.

"I called you Zac and Gabi Vanessa because well your Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens." she said whispering the last part.

"oh, was I not supposed to know that?" she asked with a sickening sweet fake smile on her face

" um.." was all Troy and Gabi could answer.

"That's right, and you better hope I don't slip, or show anyone the video of you guys confessing your little secrets to each other." she said taking out her cell phone and showing them the video of them on the roof top telling each other about their secret identities.

Gabi's face was pale and she looked as if she would faint.

Sharpay saw that and took a picture of her with her phone. "For the year book." she said and walked away laughing.

_Bitch _he thought as he turned his attention to Gabriella.

"Gabs are you okay?" he asked

She shook her head.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked

She nodded.

He gathered her things from her locker and got his stuff then he walked out the door holding a shocked Gabriella at his side.

"Troy where ya going?" Chad called to him down the hall.

"TROY?!?" he yelled but didn't succeed to get his attention.

"Chad why are you yelling?" asked Taylor

"Troy's walking out with Gabi at his side and I just saw Sharpay talking to them a minute ago so something must be wrong and I have to figure out what." he said walking down the hall to the main entrance.

Taylor grabbed his arm " later, he's already going to get in trouble for ditching school I don't want you getting in trouble too." she said

"fine , but as soon as the bell rings I'm heading over to Troy's. deal?" he asked

"Yeah, I want to go too but after school ." she said guiding Chad to his next class.

**With Troy and Gabi**

Troy got out of the car. He opened the door for Gabi and lead her up the stairs to her house.

He knocked on the door a few times and waited a couple seconds before the door opened.

"Troy what are you doing here?" asked a very shocked Mrs.Montez

"Gabi wasn't feeling well." he said plainly

"well Troy that's very sweet but I must say I'm quite upset you skipped class to bring her I could've picked her up." said Mrs.Montez

" No you see we have a _HUGE _problem." he said

"Is she pregnant?" she asked

"Troy did you get my baby pregnant? Because if you did-"

"Mrs.Montez, I assure you She's not pregnant we haven't even..._you know..._ yet." he said trying to assure her and not get her mad.

"you haven't _done that_ yet?" she asked

Troy caught her drift and said "Nor do we plan to anytime soon!"

"okay, then what's the problem?" she asked slightly more calm then she had been a minute ago.

"well you see, we found out about each other , I'm Zac she's Vanessa." he said

"Oh that's great! I don't see the problem." said her mom slightly confused.

"well,everything was just peachy until we heard someone gasp and we turned around and saw Sharpay. When we approached her in the hall she said that we better hope she doesn't slip up and tell people or show people the video she recorded of us telling each other about our identities." he said

"Oh my that's terrible!" she said "I'm going to call your parents. but in the mean time get Gabi upstairs in her room."

He nodded and picked her up bridal style and took her up stairs.

**1 hour later. **

The Bolton's were there discussing what they could do about their current situation.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Troy ran and answered the door.

"hey guys what's up?" he asked kind of shocked to see the whole gang there.

"we could ask you the same thing." said Chad

**Okay that's it!!! I'm sorry it's short and it's not very good but I needed to know**

**do you want me to have Troy and Gabi tell the gang that they' re Zac and Vanessa? **

**If not can you give me an excuse I could use!!!**

**I know it sucks, it's kinda confusing too and I'm not being very nice to u guys considering that I might not update in a while but I tried really hard to write this chapter so I hope you like it!! Also if you have any ideas about anything in the story they are welcome!!! R&R- kiki xoxo **

**ps- i know this one's short but I promise the next one will either be extra long or have lots of good things in it !! I promise and I'll make it up to ya :)**


	19. AN!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately with all these finals and stuff for school but I'll see if I can update this weekend otherwise I'll update after school ends which is in about 2 weeks! Sorry!**

**- Much love , KIKIxoxo :)**


	20. What are you going to do?

**Hey!!! I've decided to update this weekend cuz you guys are SOOOO amazing! 246 review**s **WOW!!!!!! Plus I've been dying to update but I haven't had anytime. Enjoy!**

"Hey Mrs.Montez can I let them in?" he asked

"sure honey go right ahead." she called from the living room where her and the Bolton's were discussing their current situation.

"Okay um well can everybody except Taylor and Chad wait in the kitchen?" he asked as Taylor and Chad followed him up to Gabi's room.

"Gabi , we have some visitors." he said as he opened the door to reveal her two best friends.

"Hey guys ! " she said cheerfully

"Hey!" they said back.

"Okay Gabs I'm going to tell them." he said

she nodded.

"Okay Chad and Taylor you may find this hard to believe but me and Gabi are actually Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens." he said waiting for their response

"oh my gosh." Taylor said dryly

"Really." Chad said in a bored tone as he slapped his hands on his face and gave a fake shocked expression.

"Okay why aren't you guys all like 'OH MY GOD!!!' ?" he asked

"am I missing something?" he asked once more.

"We already knew." they said in unison

"who told you?" he asked

"Well I've known since I met Gab and Chad miraculously figured it out." said Taylor

"Oh." was all he could say.

"Yeah so why did you guys leave school early?" asked Chad.

"Oh , that, right I almost forgot." admitted Troy.

"Well up until free period we didn't know who we were , like I didn't know that Zac was Troy and he didn't know that I was Vanessa." Gabi explained

"Well we confessed to each other about our identities and a certain girl by the name of Sharpay Evans heard us and video taped it and threatened to show it to the whole school." finished Troy.

"Oh my god!" screeched Taylor.

"that girl has gone to an all new low." said Chad.

" So what are you going to do?" asked Taylor

"we... don't exactly know" he said

"yeah, we were hoping you could kinda help us out with that one." said Gabi sheepishly

"well I haven't a clue what we could do but maybe the rest of the gang has some ideas." said Taylor

"Hey good idea, tell them to come in." said Troy as Chad and Taylor exited the room to get the gang.

A few minutes later the rest of the gang including Chad and Taylor came in to her room.

"Hey Gabs ready to tell them about ... you know." he asked

"Yeah." she said and Nodded

"So what's up?" asked Jason who's voice sounded like he feared the worst for his two friends.

"Well guys..."

The gang looked into her eyes clinging to every word she had said .

"Guys I'm pregnant." she said

"What?!?" screamed the gang.

"That's not what you told us." screamed Chad and Taylor

They were shouting comments at the couple left and right until they noticed that they were laughing.

So hard in fact that tears were coming down Gabriella's cheeks.

"Oh my god the look on your faces were priceless." she said as she tried to even out her breathing.

"Yeah , you guys were so shocked!" said Troy who was still laughing uncontrollably.

"HA,ha so what's the real reason you left school?" asked Kelsi with a hint of anger and sarcasm in her voice.

"Well you see,..." said Troy

"Oh come on don't start with that again!" yelled Kelsi as everyone in the group turned to look at the sudden outburst by the girl who was usually quiet as a mouse.**( does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't!!)**

"well Troy is Zac Efron and I'm Vanessa Hudgens." explained Gabi

She stopped talking to gear their reactions but when she heard none she continued talking.

"That's partially how we were able to get the leads in the musical."

Still no answer.

"yeah um are you guys O.K.? Do you want some water or something?" she asked slightly worried since she was getting no responses from the gang

"OH MY GOSH!!!" squealed the girls.

"Seriously?" asked Zeke

"yeah seriously." said Troy

"oh , no wonder Gabi would always blush when I said Vanessa had a nice ass or something perverted about her ." he said

"my gosh I'm so sorry Gabs!" said Zeke

She giggled " it's okay, you didn't know." she said and gave him a hug.

"Okay so we know who you are, but why did you leave early?" asked Zeke

"well, you see until free period we didn't know our identities so when we finally confessed Sharpay was there and she video taped it on her cellphone and she threatened to show it to the school." said Troy

"why that little tramp I'm gonna kick her.."

"Taylor!" yelled Chad

"what?" she asked irritated

He tilted his head towards the door.

"hey guys is everything alright?" asked Ms.Montez

"Yeah were fine."

"Okay well there's snicker doodles on the counter if you want any." she said and walked down stairs.

"Oh snicker doodles!" exclaimed and started for the door before Taylor pulled him back.

"Chad can you think about something else besides your stomach for one." said Taylor.

He frowned.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kelsi

" we don't know we were hoping you could help." he said

"well we will but first we have to figure out to do." said Jason

"Yeah just like the day of the triple win." said Troy

"Yeah if we all work together anything is possible!" exclaimed Kelsi.

Troy extended his hand and soon everyone's hand were on top of his.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!"

"and remember." said Troy as he looked at everyone else as everyone started grinning

"WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" they chanted before heading down stairs to eat some snicker doodle much to Chad's relief.

**HEY!!! okay there it is I thought the ending was kinda stupid and the chapter was kinda pointless it was a kinda long boring filler. Umm they weren't kidding when they said that they didn't know what to do to stop Sharpay. They will never know unless you guys help me out and give me ideas!!!!! Umm I have 246 reviews so far and my goal is 260 so lets see if we get there within the next chapters! R+R KIKI XOXO :)**

**Oh yeah this is just a pointless poll except for my own entertainment so you can do it if you want.**

**If I killed Troy or Gabriella what would you do to me?**

**a) hunt me down and kill me**

**b) never read my stories again**

**c)nothing, why would I care.**

**d)other please specify. **

**Anyways R&R kiki xoxo :) **

**  
**


	21. Black mail part :1

**Hey! I feel the love...NOT! Considering most of you wanted to kill me!lol No but really I'm feeling lots of love cuz you guys got me to 260 reviews in 1 chapter and that was my goal so now I have a new goal 280 , think you can beat it? You guys are awesome and this chapter is dedicated to kae-thinks-of-u because she gave me the awesome idea for this chapter! You rock!**

Chad stuffed a couple snicker doodles in his mouth and opened the fridge to get some milk.

"So any body got any ideas?" asked Gabriella

" I ont o ut we eed to tink a somting fass." said Chad his mouth still full of cookies

"what?" asked Taylor

Chad swallowed and drank down some milk.

"I don't know but we have to think of something fast." he repeated

"Oh." said the gang

RIIIIIING!!!!!

"I got it." said Taylor as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Montez residence this is Taylor Gabriella's best friend speaking." she said

"Hey Taylor I was wondering if Gabi was there I need to borrow her science notes." said the voice

"Oh yeah Ryan hold on let me ask." she said

_Ryan , that's it! _Thought Gabriella as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Gabi why are you smiling like that?" asked Taylor cautiously

"Because I have an idea." she whispered so Ryan couldn't hear.

She grabbed the phone from Taylor

"Hey Ryan." she said

"H-hey ." he answered stuttering lightly

"you need my science notes right?" she asked

"yep." he answered

"well I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment but I'll bring them over later O.K.?" she asked

"K, see ya then bye!" he said

"See ya ." she answered and hung up.

She turned around towards her friend her grin getting even bigger.

"Gabi tell us your plan because your starting to freak us out." said Zeke.

She nodded. " Black mail." she answered.

"Pardon?" he asked again

"Black mail." she repeated

"We can black mail Sharpay." she said

"Oh Gabs that's a great idea but now we need to find something to black mail her about." said Taylor

"Already thought of that, you see Ryan Evans has a small crush on me I can dress a little revealing when I bring over then science notes later and I can act a little cozy, just enough to make him spill and he'll be too happy about it to stop himself from answering or to care." she said

"And I thought you were only book smart." Joked Troy as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"O. k. operation Black mail starts now." said Chad

"first off me and Kelsi have to pick out your outfit, it has to be revealing but it can't be too revealing otherwise he'll know you did it on purpose." said Taylor

"Second you guys will approve the outfit." said Kelsi before dragging Gabi into her room and locking the door.

Gabi came out 10 minutes later. She was wearing a black tank top with a chess design on one side. Then she wore short shorts with chess designed pockets.(picture in profile)

The guys nodded their heads. " It's good but it's not revealing enough." said Chad.

Troy was giving Chad a death glare as Gabi giggled and walked up the stairs.

Gabi came down a few minutes later in a light pink halter/ bikini style top and a REALLY short skirt that barley toughed the tip or her thighs.

"DAMN!!!!" exclaimed Chad as he covered his eyes.

"um... Gabi I don't think anyone but Troy should see in this outfit." he said his eyes still covered.

Troy's eyes were glued all over her from her chest to her stomach to her legs.

The other boys stared at her wide eyed . " Stop looking!" said Troy as they turned around to avoid looking at her.

"Troy you sick pervert!" exclaimed Chad "Stop looking!" he said

he cleared his throat " right so umm how many more outfits do you think she has?" he asked

"who knows , girl have millions." said Chad.

Gabriella walked down and Chad covered his eyes.

"Is it safe?" he asked

Gabriella giggled "yes Chad it's safe." she said

Gabriella was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tank top that showed her mid drift and pink converses (sp?)

"Perfect !" said the guys.

"Great, Gabi get your notes and I'll drive you ." said Troy,

"Hey Gabs put this in your pocket it's a tape recorder so we actually have proof he said it." said Chad

She looked at him quizzically before putting it in her pocket like she was told.

**At the Evan's mansion.**

**Ding dong!!!!!**

Ryan answered the door.

"Hey Gabi!" he said

"Hey, so here are my science notes." she said as she handed him a small stack of papers.

"Great thanks." said Ryan in a dull voice, he was too busy starring at her.

"Hey Ryan I was wondering something?" she asked

"Yeah." he answered kinda shaky

"well I've got nothing to do and I was wondering maybe I could hang out over here for a while and maybe watch a movie with you." she asked twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"sure come in." he said and opened the door wider so she could enter.

They were sitting on the couch watching Tv. Gabi snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Gabi..." said Ryan

"Yeah." she answered innocently as one of her hands began playing with his hair.

"Oh nothing it's not important anymore." he said

"O.K." she said

He looked a her, she looked at him he leaned in , she leaned in.

"Ryan?" she whispered

"Yes'" he whispered getting closer to her lips

"Has Sharpay ever done anything embarrassing that she doesn't want anyone to know?" she asked

"yeah, " he said and whispered Sharpay's secret in her ear.

Gabriella's eyes sparkled "thanks Ryan, give back my science notes when your done!" she said and ran out of the house and into Troy's car,

"Well that took long enough." he said as he drove back to her house.

"what did she do?" asked Troy

"you'll find out when everyone else does." she said and stepped out of the car. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"So?" asked the gang.

She took out the tape recorder and pressed play.

"_has Sharpay ever done anything embarrassing that she didn't want anyone to now about?"_

_yeah?" he answered_

" _you remember Jason's party?" he asked _

Everyone turned to look at Jason while he just shrugged in response.

"_Yeah" she said_

"_She kissed Martha Cox in a game of truth or dare and she said she enjoyed it!" said Ryan._

_CLICK! End of tape._

"Oh my gosh!" said Taylor "I wasn't even expecting that" she admitted

"Yeah me neither." the rest of the gang agreed.

**Okay that's it! It didn't turn out as great as I had hoped but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably update tomorrow if I have time... or later tonight. I would love to hear what you thought about Sharpay kissing Martha Cox and actually enjoying it? This is only the first part I'm thinking of this chapter having 3 parts to it but I'm not sure yet! Well R&R – kiki xoxo :)**

**Another pointless poll:**

**I was wondering if any boys read this story ( which I doubt any do considering most of them hate high school musical, sad right?)**

**A) I'm a girl**

**B) I'm a guy**

**c)Not telling **

**Once again you don't have to answer if you don't want to!**

**R& R- kiki xoxo :)**

**ps- all pictures in profile.**


	22. Black mail part : 2

**Hey!!! Thanks sooo much for your reviews!!! Yiu guys are amazing!!!! I never thought this story would get soo many reviews or that you guys would like it that much!! so once again thank you and here's the chapter!**

"Hello?" asked Gabriella as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Gabi." said Ryan

"Hey _Ryan!"_ she said emphasizing on his name so the gang knew to listen.

"yeah so I'm done with your science notes I was wondering if I could drive over to your house later and drop them off?" he asked

"yeah sure!" she said

"I just noticed when I was at your house earlier today I didn't see Sharpay there. where was she?" she asked

"Oh she was on a date." he answered

"with who? I thought her and Zeke broke up." she said as she turned to look at Zeke and mouthed "Sorry!"

"Oh they did you should know that, he's like on of your best friends. But yeah she's on a date with Martha." he said

"wow really are they like going public about this soon?" she asked

Silence

"Ryan?" she asked

Silence

Then she heard another voice talking.

"_Ryan? Ryan? Where are you?" _Called the voice.

"_I'm in here ." _He yelled.

"Hey look Gabs I'm sorry but I have to go Sharpay just got home and she would kill me if she heard me talking to you." he said

"Okay bye see ya on monday!" she said

"yep. Bye!" he answered and hung up.

She hung up the phone and covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Gabs what'd he say?" asked Chad

"Sharpay's a Lesbian." she said in shock

The rest of the gang went wide eyed.

"How do you know? I mean she only kissed Martha but it could've been by accident." asked Troy

"Yeah that's what I thought but this just got juicier!" she exclaimed

"Sharpay was on a date with Martha tonight that's why her pink convertible wasn't in the driveway when I went to see Ryan ." she said

"Holy Sh-"

Gabi cleared her throat and glanced at her mom in the doorway so he would shut up.

"So are you guys alright?" she asked

"Yes Ms.M oh and thanks for the snicker doodles they were amazing, even better then Zeke's." said Chad

Mrs.Montez blushed "well I highly doubt they are better then Zeke's but I try." she said as she saw Zeke's face turn red with anger.

**Next day at school**

Troy and Gabi walk hand in hand through the doors of East High.

They part to go to their lockers.

Gabi goes up to her locker and notices a piece of paper attached to the locker.

It says "Vanessa Hudgens." she tore it off and ripped it into a couple pieces before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"Ms.Montez your littering pick it up this instant!" screamed Mrs.Darbus

She rolled her eyes, picked it up and threw it in the trash.

She walked over to Troy's locker.

"Hey." she said

"Hey, let me guess Sharpay left a little present on your locker too?" he asked

"Yep!" she said before walking over to Sharpay.

"Hey Vanessa!" she greeted cheerfully.

Vanessa scowled at her.

"Ooh you need a better makeup artist because you can still see the bags under your eyes." she said before shaking her head pitifully

"How was your date last night?" she asked

"Oh it was great thanks for- wait a minute how the hell did you know about my date?" she asked her eyes piercing holes into Gabriella's eyes from her intense glare.

"I don't know , I also don't know about Jason's party or the game of truth or dare or your date with Martha." she said grinning wildly.

Sharpay's face went pale. Gabriella took out her camera phone and snapped a picture.

"For the year book." she said and laughed in the same annoyingly disgusting laugh Sharpay had earlier when she took the picture of Gabi.

She turned to walk away when Sharpay grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a classroom.

Sharpay pinned her against the wall so she couldn't escape.

"Eww! Your not going to rape me are you?" asked Gabriella

"No, my heart belongs to Martha! " she exclaimed

"Anyways how do you know about, me being ... you know... lesbo ." she said whispering the last part even though no one else was in the room.

"well, lets just say a little birdie told me!." said Gabriella before walking away.

A little birdie huh? She took out her phone and called someone.

"Hello?" said the voice

"Ryan! A little birdie my ass!" she exclaimed

"what do you mean I didn't do anything." said Ryan, thankfully for him Sharpay couldn't see just how nervous he was about lying to her.

"Fine fine but what are we going to do?" she asked her voice suddenly showing panic and how vulnerable she really was.

"I have an idea..." he said

**Ooh Ryan's a double agent ( or is it triple? Which is the one that works for both sides? If anyone knows can you please tell me!!) Hey I know this chapter is kinda short and it's a more boring filler type thing sry! Well what did you think! What should Ryan's idea be? I'm running out of ideas for this story so please help!!!!!!**

**Another pointless poll**

**Have any of you read any of my other stories?**

**They are :**

**-Rags and Riches**

**-New Life – sequel to Rags and Riches**

**-moving on**

**-6 minutes**

**-untouchable love**

**-younger siblings are sometimes wiser.**

**If you've read any of them tell me ( if you want!)**

**or just say that this one is the only one you've read.**

**IDK I'm just curious! Anyways school's almost out in 8 days!!!! so after that I'll be updating more often!!! I'll update ASAP! well R&R – kiki xoxo :)**


	23. Ryan's brilliant idea!

**Hey guys!! I know I said that I would be updating more often but I've been really busy!!! Please don't give up on the story!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! you guys are awesome!!! 311 reviews!!!! lets try for 320:)**

"Go on, what was your idea?" Sharpay asked impatiently

"well it wont make them not tell your secret but it may keep them busy long enough for you to spill their secret." he said

Sharpay's eyes were gleaming with pride for her brother.

"Actually now that I think of it they may have to move!" he said his eyes twinkling at the thought of his brilliant plan.

"Okay , what is it?" she asked

He grinned . He leaned down and whispered his oh so brilliant plan into her ear.

* * *

Gabriella was curled up on the sofa reading one of her favorite books , Romeo and Juliet.

"This is the house!" She heard someone whisper .

"I wonder if she's here!" she heard another voice.

She looked at the window and saw four eyes looking at her.

As soon as they noticed her looking they ducked .

She rolled her eyes.

She walked to the door and opened it up.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked

"I ; we, she said and gestured to the other girl standing next to her, wanted to know if Vanessa Hudgens lived here." she said

"I'm sorry, no she doesn't" said Gabriella hoping they wouldn't notice she was lying through her teeth.

"Oh" said the girls sounding disappointed. Gabriella had to fight the urge to change into Vanessa and sigh autographs for them, she hated disappointing her fans.

"Yeah I'm sorry but may I ask, why did you think Vanessa lived here?" she asked the girls

"Well it was on one of her fan sites." said one of the girls

"Oh, well since I'm not Vanessa , can you leave?" she asked trying her hardest not to sound rude.

"Yeah, okay." they said and turned around to leave.

Gabriella noticed one of them was wearing an over sized 'Wildcats' sweatshirt

"Wait. What's your name?" she asked the girl

"me?" asked the girl with the sweatshirt.

Gabi nodded.

"Hayley Cross" she answered

"Your Jason's little Sister right?" she asked

"Yep, you know Jas?" she asked

"Yeah he's one of my good friends." said Gabi

"what about you?' she asked pointing to the other girl who she now noticed was wearing a gray shirt with a wildcat emblem on it.

"Destiny Baylor." she said

" you're Zeke's little sis?" she asked

"Yep." she said and smiled

"Well I'm friends with both of your brothers so maybe I'll see you around sometime." said Gabi

"Yep." They both nodded

"Oh one more thing do you have any friends who like Vanessa Hudgens?" she asked

"Yeah tons." they answered

"Could you do me the hugest favor ever and tell them not to come here because Vanessa doesn't live here?" asked Gabi

"O.K." they chirped before running off.

Gabriella smiled and made a mental note to give Jason and Zeke a few tickets for their sisters and friends.

Gabi closed the door and went up to her room. She turned on her i pod and listened to some music. Her foot tapping along to the beat of the song.

She was so into her music she didn't notice all the trouble outside.

Outside there was a crowd of fans some with posters others with valuables they wanted autographed.

* * *

Sharpay called the news and the press and told them there was something interesting happening at Gabi's address.

* * *

Troy finished his workout and sat on the couch to watch TV.

He drained some of his water bottle before clicking on the TV.

"_Hello , this is Susie Harper reporting from Channel 23 mobile news station. I am at the address 52 Albuquerque Ave. Where a crowd of people have gathered. Why? I'll find out in just a moment." _She tapped on a boy's shoulder.

"_Young man would you care to explain why you are standing outside this house?" she asked_

" _**Well, Vanessa Hudgens lives here!" Exclaimed the boy.**_

Troy's eyes went wide._ I have to help Gabi_. He thought

Then something that Susie lady said turned his attention back to the screen.

"_Wait I'm getting word that there is also a crowd of people outside the address 15 Mulberry Street." she said _

Troy spit out his water , he almost chocked.

"_**Yeah, That's where Zac Efron lives!" exclaimed the boy **_

" _**I think he's cool too but I came to Vanessa's house because she's hot!" he said happily.**_

"_O.K that's enough, reporting to you live from channel 23 mobile news station, I am Susie Harper saying Good bye!" she said and it switched to another news person._

"_Good evening I'm Hannah Storm on our latest story. Two Celebrities, live in our town. How did they stay hidden? Who leaked their addresses on the Internet? All coming up at 6 O,clock tonight on sixty minutes." _

Troy turned off the TV , he had heard enough.

Troy walked over to the window and cracked open the curtain a little bit so he could peek out and surely enough he had a lot of fans swarming his house.

He thought about making a run for it but that would make it worse, he learned from previous experiences.

He called Gabi on her cell.

Gabi was still listening to her i pod when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She took out her cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Troy." she said

"Hey, Gabi, turn on the TV to channel 6" he ordered

"Why?" she asked , it wasn't quite the greeting she's expected.

"Just do it!" he ordered again.

"Fine." she said and turned on the TV

Moments later she dropped the phone on the floor.

"Gabi, Gabriella, Gabs!" Troy called

Gabriella snapped out of her trance and picked up her phone.

"Yeah, I'm here, what do I do?" she asked frantically.

"Call your mom, and don't leave the house for anything, don't even go near the windows" he ordered.

"O.K." She said nodding her head even though Troy couldn't see.

"Good, now who would've told?" asked Troy

Gabriella's face was un-amused "Troy sometimes I think you spend too much time with Chad." she said

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked stupidly

"Think Troy think!" she ordered "If that's even possible." she murmured to herself before giggling lightly.

"Who wants revenge on us ?" asked Gabriella

" Sharpay!" he guessed

"yep." she said

**There you go, Actually this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! Lol! I hope you enjoyed it!! I'll try to update more often, all my stories not just this one! R&R – KIKI XOXO :)**

**PS- Who ever can answer these two questions right gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**what is the name of Vanessa's dog?**

**What is the name of Zac's cat? **


	24. AN Sorry! but it's IMPORTANT!

**Hey! I know I haven't updated this story in a REALLY long time! SORRY! But here's where you can help. I'm not sure which story to continue first so it's up to you guys.**

**Which story should I work on next:**

** 1. Gabriella or Vanessa**

**2.Moving on**

**3. Untouchable love.**

**You decide! Chose 1,2, or 3. Majority rules. **

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating in forever!**

**KIKI xoxo :)**


	25. Not actual update Vanessa nude scandal!

**Hey guys! Ok this isn't an update but before you get mad at me I've written ¾ of the chapter already so it's almost done. It should be up in a couple days. I wasn't able to update earlier in the week cuz of school and other stuff. Now to the important news. Many of you may already know this but about 2 days ago nude pictures of Vanessa Hudgens surfaced. These pictures were only meant for Zac's eyes and his eyes only. Since then it is being debated weather Vanessa will star in HSM 3or weather she will be replaced with Aidrien Bailong ( sp?) from the cheetah girls. Many rumors suggest that Disney had fired her and that she may not get anymore jobs with the company. One thing we do know is that she admitted that it was her in the photos and that she regrets ever taking them. So I don't know what's going to happen with her now. Some people say that if they make an HSM3 it wont be as popular weather she's in it or not because parents don't want their kids to see porn movie stars. Sales with HSM 2 stuff have gone down over the last 2 days and Disney might just drop the HSM franchise. So there may not be an HSM3! But if your worried for Zanessa , as far as I'm concerned they are still together since I haven't heard otherwise. If I find any more info on this I shall post it at the end of my chapters! Much love!**

**Kiki xoxo :)**


	26. Brilliant Plans!

**HEY!!! Ok this is finally an actual update!! YAY!! OK so this chapter is dedicated to **_KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae _**Cuz she came up with the brilliant beyond brilliant idea for this chapter! SO... enjoy!**

Gabriella called her mom and Troy called his parents.

They drove home as quickly as possible.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton shoved through the crowd pushing people out of their way.

The unlocked the door and dashed inside, they locked the door and pushed their grand piano in front of the door in case any of the fans thought about trying to break it down .

Ms. Montez arrived at her house and as soon as she parked people started jumping on her car.

"Get off!" she yelled while taking her purse and whacking people until they got off then she started walking through the crowd to get to the front door.

"I've got pepper spray!" she warned and a couple of them moved out of her way.

She ran the last few feet between her and the door and quickly slipped inside.

"Gabriella, honey , are you in here?" she called

"Mom I'm up here!" she yelled from her room.

She was looking out her window when she noticed people climbing up her tree and onto her balcony like Troy. She ran to her closet and took out her baseball bat and started whacking people on their hands and feet so they would get off. When they finally did she locked her balcony , closed the curtains and put a chair under the handle so they couldn't get in.

Then she ran downstairs to greet her mom.

"Mom what are we going to do?" asked Gabriella

"well first we need to call the Bolton's, then we need to call the police so they can take care of these kids, and third we need to call you publicist." she said

" I'll call the Bolton's ." said Gabriella and dashed away to get the phone.

"hello?" he said

"Hey Troy it's me."

" Oh hey Gabs, so how are things with crazy screaming fans at your house?" he asked

" my mom, whacked people with her purse and used pepper spray and I had to use my baseball bat." she said

He chuckled.

"Anyways Troy I'll tell you more later but you and your family have to come over , now! We need to talk to our publicist and many other things that would be done better if we were all together." she said

" yeah okay I'll tell my 'rents and we'll be right over." he said

"Oh and Troy I would recommend not driving here, the crazy kids will jump on your car and don't use the front door climb up my balcony so nobody sees you." she said '

"Okay fine, be there in about 10 minutes." he said and hung up.

" Okay mom I called the Bolton's " she said

"Great and I called the police and they are dispersing the kids as we speak." she said and looked out the window where she saw police men shouting at the kids to go home.

Gabriella ran upstairs to wait for the Bolton's

A few minutes later she heard someone tapping on the door , she opened up the curtain and saw Troy standing there with his parents.

She smiled and unlocked the door.

" if this is what Troy does when he sneeks out at night thinking I don't see him then no wonder he's in such good shape." said his father trying to catch his breath while Troy blushed.

Gabriella giggled

They walked down stairs and sat on the couch waiting for their publicists to arrive. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

Ms.Montez answered it and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Jenna!" Gabi chirped cheerfully and gave her a hug, it was her publicist who had been her best friend when she was off doing tours.

"Greg! Hey man what's up?" said Troy and they did their "manly" handshake.

Greg smiled and they made some small talk for a few minutes until Jenna spoke.

"Okay, we kinda fixed the problem." said Jenna

"What do you mean kinda?" asked Gabriella

"Well we just told the news stations that you and Zac were on vacation in Hawaii and that you both owned mansions in L.A." she said

"Okay well did it work?" asked Troy

"Pretty much , we had a hard time tracking who leaked the address online but we have the person's e-mail." she said

"Does the email **(as you can tell it's fake so don't e-mail it!)**

ring a bell?" asked Greg

Troy and Gabriella laughed "Yep, that's Sharpay!" said Gabriella once she finished laughing.

"Oh well remember how we said pretty much, well you guys have to move,but don't worry it's nothing drastic just a few blocks away but the good thing is you guys will live on the same street a couple houses away from each other." said Jenna

"When do we move?" asked Gabriella

"Tonight." answered their parents

"What you guys knew about this?" they asked in unison

"Yes we came up with it , we just don't want to get loads of mail and phone calls from fans thinking you live here, but don't worry you will still go to east high." explained their parents

Gabriella went upstairs to start packing but found that all her clothes were already in a suit case near her bed.

She looked by her door and found another suitcase. She opened it up and saw boxers,briefs and a basketball jersey.

"_this must be Troy's stuff."_ she thought. She smiled as she saw a picture him and her on their last day of shooting "Say Okay"

The Bolton's and Montez's loaded their clothes and small personal belongings into each other's cars and drove to their new houses. A mover would go to their old houses and bring the rest of their stuff in the morning.

Once they got to the street they got out of their cars and bid their goodbyes before going into their respective homes for a well deserved good nights sleep.

**  
**

**the next day **

"Ryan! Look!" squealed Sharpay in her car.

Ryan looked over and saw a "for sale" sign in front of Gabriella's house . They smiled at each other.

"I'm very proud of you Ryan! Who knew you could come up with such a _brilliant_ plan." she gushed.

"Montez, Bolton!"

"are you present?"

Mrs.Darbus's voice echoed through the room.

"Has anyone seen Troy or Gabriella?" she asked

The class answered with a chorus of shrugs and "no's" .

Sharpay and Ryan smirked at each other.

The gang looked at each other wondering where their fellow wildcats were.

As soon as the class ended they all huddled around Chad's locker.

"Where are they?" asked Taylor

"Do you think Sharpay and Ryan did something to them?" asked Kelsi.

" I don't know but what ever it is we better find out."said Zeke as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

" Troy, where are you guys?... What do you mean a plan?...later...are you sure you don't need any help?... ok fine I'll go by his office and pick it up...bye!" he said and hung up.

The rest of the gang looked at him expectingly as he motioned for them to huddle up before explaining the plan that was about to occur.

After they broke everyone had a mischievous smile on their face.

Zeke ran to Mr. Bolton's office who was waiting for him impatiently at the door.

He shoved the tape into Zeke's hand and pushed him in the direction of the A/V lab.

" Put this on in 5 minutes." he said to the A/V guy

"What is it?" he asked

" The Wildcat News." he said

The guy nodded and walked back inside his office.

Zeke walked back into his class and sat down.

"_WILDCATS WILDCATS!"_

"_Hello and Good morning."_

"_This is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez here."_

"_We are reporting a the up and coming events for you wildcats." she said_

"_The spring-fling dance is coming up in a matter of weeks so make sure you have that special someone to go with." he said _

Ryan and Sharpay didn't hear the rest of the announcements for they were too busy discussing why Troy and Gabriella were actually at school.

"I can't believe it! I thought they would move." she said

"Yeah I know, their houses were even on sale so what the heck." Ryan exclaimed obviously confused by what was happening.

A few minutes later Sharpay's face lit up. She stood up on her desk and cleared her throat to get people's attention. People directed their attention to her waiting for her to speak.

"Fellow classmates, I'm sorry to report that our classmates Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been lying to us." she said

Everyone gave each other questioning looks.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are actually are actually Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens." she said and grinned wildly.

People started laughing at her. Her smile instantly vanished.

With all the commotion and laughing people didn't notice Chad and Taylor sneak out of the room.

" I have proof, I video taped them confessing this to each other." she said

"WHAT?" screamed the gang.

"yeah WHAT?" .

The class looked over in the direction of where they heard the extra voices.

Martha who was chewing on her pencil just snapped it in half.

Everyone sat in shock.

"Hi, were looking for a Ms.Sharpay Evans." said Zac

The class gasped before pointing at her.

"You, you are the girl who has ruined our vacation." said Vanessa and angrily jabbed her in the chest.

"Hello, Troy , Gabriella." she said coolly

" Who are you talking about?" asked Zac

"Okay guys I'm not going to kill you so just say who you _really_ are." she said and got up and started pulling on Vanessa's hair.

"Wow, what are you using extra strength bobby pins for your wig because it's not coming off!" she exclaimed.

" take out your contacts!" she said to Vanessa and poked her in the eye trying to get the contacts out.

" I will call security on you if you don't stop!" threatened Zac

"Oh Pssh! Like that's going to do anything." said Sharpay.

She ruffled Zac's hair and tugged on it a little thinking it would pop off like a wig.

"SECURITY!" called Vanessa

Sharpay covered Vanessa's mouth with her hand so it was muffled.

"SECURITY!" called Zac

Sharpay kicked him in the groin and he crouched in pain. As everyone gasped at her actions.

"Sharpay! What are you doing?"

She looked over at the door and then looked back. Her face instantly paled.

"But... but... if you here then W-who's on the floor?" she asked

"Zac Efron." he said breathlessly trying to hide how much pain he was in at the moment.

"Ouch!" Sharpay yelled in pain as she felt Vanessa bit her hand.

" And I'm Vanessa, the actual Vanessa Hudgens!" she exclaimed she helped Zac up.

"SECURITY!" they both yelled in unison as they handcuffed Sharpay and dragged her out of the room.

"NO...no ..no...NO!!!!" they could hear her screaming down the hall. Students rushed to open their classroom door to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's true!" she yelled

" I will get you!!!!! Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" she screamed as they shoved her into the police car.

"Eww! Get your filthy hands off me!" she yelled at the officer.

Troy and Gabriella laughed as they ushered Zac and Vanessa out of the room.

Once out in the hallway Zac took off his wig to reveal an afro.

"Thanks man!" said Troy

"You SO owe me! That was painful." he exclaimed

Gabriella laughed while she helped Vanessa with her wig.

"Thanks Tay." she said before hugging her friend.

"it's not a problem it was worth it I mean did you see her face, it was priceless!" she said laughing

**Hey! I hope that was good for a come back chapter! I thought the ending was kinda funny and good . Sorry if the middle was kinda boring though. I hope it was good! Any ideas on the ending or what should happen next? R&R Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
